CIELO ROJO
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho había regresado a Londres tras dos años de ausencia, pero lo había hecho con un solo objetivo. Vengarse de esa mujer de ojos chocolate y hacerle pagar cada uno de esos años de sufrimiento. Humillándola y amándola al mismo tiempo. Pero ¿Ella era tan culpable como creía?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Cuando entró, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Solo los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por el gran ventanal la iluminaban y a través de ella pudo distinguir la figura de su esposa. Ella estaba recargada de espaldas a uno de los postes de la cama. ¿Se había cambiado el vestido de novia por uno de fiesta? ¿O había sido un producto de su imaginación?

No le dio mucha importancia. Esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó lentamente hacía ella.

— ¿Por qué ocultas tu hermoso rostro? — preguntó con voz ronca. Él también estaba nervioso y ansioso por la noche que les aguardaba. Por la vida que les esperaba — Acércate a mí que quiero ver a mi esposa.

Ella dudaba un poco, miraba a su alrededor como si esperara algo que llegara a salvarla en ese preciso instante. Su mayor ventaja era la oscuridad y el jamás podría notar la diferencia, al menos que encendiera una vela y si que estaría en serios problemas.

Se acercó a él más no lo suficiente como para que la rodeara entre los brazos.

Él exhaló un suspiró ante su esposa nerviosa. Debía comprenderla, era virgen después de todo y debía ser paciente con ella si quería que esto fuera más allá de simples besos y caricias.

—La celebración aun no termina. Pero eso no quiere decir que nos esperemos hasta que se vaya el último invitado ¿O sí?

Ella negó sin decir una palabra, sólo deseaba que esto terminara de una vez por todas.

—Te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido de novia — esbozó otra media sonrisa recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su mujer y le pareció que era mucho más ancho del estomago de lo que recordaba, pero siguió sin darle importancia — Vestido que esta misma noche te quitaré. ¿Me permites besar a mi esposa?

Ella volvió a dudar, pero asintió lentamente.

—Bien. Entonces acercarte a mi o yo lo haré por ti.

Pero antes de que ella o él dieran el primer paso, alguien más se le había adelantado golpeándolo a él en la nunca y derribándolo al instante. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiró largo y se llevó las manos al pecho para controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

—Se tardó una eternidad en aparecer — dijo ella. Reclamándole al individuo que estaba amarrando de pies y manos al recién casado.

—La espera vale la pena — respondió sin verla — Su trabajo será recompensado — Siempre y cuando usted cumpla su palabra.

Ella lanzó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos — ¿Por diez mil libras al año, quien no sería capaz de cometer un suicidio?

—Eso espero milady — asintió aquel hombre de mirada fría — Salgamos por la ventana. Nadie nos vera — le había dicho a otro hombre que se había acercado a ellos.

Salieron de la habitación de la mansión sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban raptando al novio. Llegaron hasta un acantilado donde pretendían arrojar el cuerpo del hombre. Lo dejaron en la tierra y antes de aventarlo por el acantilado, el primer hombre de puso de rodillas y contemplo el rostro del hombre inconsciente.

—Antes de que te vayas al infierno y de que me quede con todo lo que es tuyo. Te dejaré un recuerdo. — Sacó una daga de su bolsillo y le hizo una herida en la mejilla derecha — Para que me recuerdes siempre.

Y sin más que decir, él tuvo el placer de arrojarlo por aquel acantilado.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como su cuerpo se perdía entre las olas. Por fin la fortuna le iba a sonreír, se quedaría con todo lo que le pertenecía desde un principio, pero sobre

Todo se quedaría con la mujer de aquel pobre hombre.

…**Un par de meses atrás…**

**Londres. Primavera de 1818**

—Es lo que se rumora. Lady Percival me ha dicho que es muy acaudalado. Te imaginas — sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un posible futuro entre su hija y del lord de quien hablaba — Además, en dos semanas ofrecerá un baile en honor al Duque.

—Qué interesante — dijo su esposo, con evidente aburrimiento. Nunca estaba ni estará interesado en los chismes de sociedad. — Le haré llegar mis saludos de parte de la familia.

—De ninguna manera! — Exclamó la mujer de melena azabache — Iremos a ese baile y le presentaremos a Kagome. Reza porque esta vez sea la vencida.

—Pero mujer, esta es la segunda temporada de Kagome y dudo mucho que encuentre marido a estas alturas. Si nuestra hija sigue soltera es gracias a ti, que le has espantado cada pretendiente.

Estaba en lo cierto, su esposa se había empeñado en rechazar a más de un candidato. Si no era por su economía era porque no era atractivo y si era atractivo el pobre candidato no tenía suficientes propiedades.

Lo que su mujer buscaba era un hombre con solvencia económica que los ayudaría a salir de pobres, algo así como unas diez mil libras por año eso era lo que buscaba como el esposo ideal para su hija y no iba a salirse del renglón hasta obtenerlo aun si a su hija se le pasaba la edad casadera. letra

—Si no ha encontrado uno es porque no son lo suficientemente convenientes para ella. — Esbozó una sonrisa con solo pensar en el duque que había llegado a Londres – Vamos a ir al baile, lo conocerá y de mi te acuerdas cuando él te pida autorización para cortejarla.

—Eso estará por verse.

—De mi te acuerdas. — repitió, mientras bebía un trago de su café.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su hermano. Estaba sentado en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol. Muy tranquilo y leyendo un libro. Tal vez un sustito no le iba a venir mal y así fue como se acercó poco a poco a él.

—Si haces eso te juro que lo vas a lamentar por el resto de tu vida.

Y esa sonrisa se desvaneció bajo su cabello azabache.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —dijo la joven, sentándose a lado de él y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—No fue nada difícil. Escuché tus sigilosos pasos —Respondió su hermano bajo sus gafas. Cerró su libro y le dedicó toda la atención a su hermana.

Veía algo en ella, en su mirada se podía ver que estaba inquieta.

—Muy bien. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que acongoja a ese pequeño corazón tuyo? — La vio rolar los ojos y de nuevo insistió — Vamos Kagome, puedes confiar en mí.

Kagome Higurashi volvió a rolar los ojos, se mordía de vez en cuando su labio inferior y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

—Esta mañana escuché una conversación sin querer de nuestros padres. Madre dice que ha llegado a Londres un Lord muy acaudalado y quiere que me corteje.

—Madre quiere que todo Londres te corteje querida.

—Andrew ¿Cómo haces para soportarla?

A diferencia de ella, con su cabello azabache y ojos chocolate, su hermano era rubio de ojo verde.

—A diferencia de ti hermanita. Yo no uso vestido y ando de baile en baile conociendo a lores — giñó un ojo y esbozó una media sonrisa —Yo si quiero me caso y si no, no lo hago. Y créeme, casarme no está en mis planes. Pero… — hizo una pausa — Tendrás que soportar a madre hasta que logre casarte con un hombre acaudalado.

Kagome bajo la cabeza y exhaló un largo suspiro. Ella sólo pedía algo, un matrimonio por amor. Pero su madre destrozaba cualquier tipo de esperanza diciéndole que su deber era casarse con un hombre de acuerdo a su posición social— posición que habían perdido hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que tenían como propiedad era la casa donde vivían y una modesta casa en el condado de Kent.

La primera vez que se presentó en sociedad una larga lista de pretendientes desfilaba por la puerta de su casa y así como entraban así salían.

El primero de ellos fue el duque Westmoreland, era diez años mayor que ella, pero se rumoraba que había perdido toda su fortuna en apuestas y sólo conservaba su titulo así que fue el primer rechazado.

El segundo había sido un artista que se había declarado locamente enamorado de ella. Aun recordaba la humillación a la que su madre lo expuso.

Flash Back

—Así que… ¿Locamente enamorado?

—Si my lady — dijo él, inclinándose de rodillas ante la señora de la casa y mirando a la joven de los Higurashi —Si me concede su mano le prometo que la haré feliz.

— ¿Y de que van a vivir? Tengo entendido que los artistas sobreviven de sus obras. Pero sólo los que son muy conocidos en Londres y usted no lo es tanto.

—Cuento con una modesta casita a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella…

—Eso es justamente lo que no quiero para mi hija, joven. Una modesta casita. — miró a su hija.

Kagome negaba con la cabeza al ver al pobre hombre arrodillado ante su madre y esperando a que ella le concediera su mano.

—No pierda su tiempo hijo. Un artista de inferior nivel no es lo que busco para mi hija. Así que váyase y evite más humillación de la que ya se ha expuesto.

El artista se levantó y con su cabeza agachada salió del salón sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Kagome estuvo tentada en ir tras él, pero su madre leyó sus pensamientos.

—De ninguna manera iras tras él. Tú te quedas aquí y de una vez date por enterada. No te daré en matrimonio hasta que no llegue el indicado para ti.

—Querrás decir…. El adecuado para ti.

—Dilo como quieras. Pero si, si no cuenta con cinco mil libras o más por año no saldrás de esta casa vestida de blanco.

Poco tiempo después aquel pobre enamorado se había convertido en el mas celebre de los artistas. Sus obras eran reconocidas por todo Londres y su pequeña y modesta casa había sido sustituida por una mansión. Para el desconcierto de la madre de Kagome, él ya estaba casado.

Fin flash back.

—Ella suele ser exagerada. Pero no pierdas el ánimo, tal vez éste nuevo lord no llene sus expectativas. — su hermano le guiñó un ojo dándole esperanzas a la joven.

—Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!

Era su madre que la llamaba, acercándose cada vez más a ellos.

Kagome volteó y se encontró con su madre.

—Hija debemos ir a visitar a la modista.

La joven entendía por visitar a la modista no era para encargarle vestidos, sino para remendarlos ya que no contaban con suficiente solvencia económica y muy apenas habían logrado entrar en sociedad. Por eso su madre se esmeraba tanto en cada baile, para lograr que ella ocasionara un impacto ante un lord acaudalado. Casándola con un rico, no mas ropa remendada.

—Pero hace dos días fuimos — dijo la joven.

Al ver que era una conversación de mujeres, Andrew se levantó y se despidió de las dos mujeres.

—Si huye, pero no vas a escapar. He conocido a un par de damas encantadoras que seguramente no podrás eludir.

—No tienes idea de lo ansioso que estoy por conocerlas.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó emocionada.

—No madre. Fue sarcasmo. —dicho esto, se alejó de las dos a pasos agigantados.

La madre de Kagome esperó a que su hijo se fuera para comenzar a discutir con su hijo. Su postura era soberbia. La divina perfección en persona.

—Mañana iremos con la modista y no acepto un no. En dos semana iremos al baile de mascaras que organiza Lady Percival. Debes estar impactante ante el nuevo Lord que ha llegado a Londres.

—Madre ¿Podemos desistir por esta vez?

La mujer arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de su hija y por poco le faltaba para reír.

—De ninguna manera. Debemos ir e iremos. Ese Lord tendrá que fijarse en ti sea por las buenas o las malas. Además, no podemos dejarle el camino abierto a la hija de la duquesa.

Kagome sabía de quien hablaba, era ni más ni menos que Elizabeth Percival, la nueva debutante en Londres y por quienes todos hablaban. La hija de los duques era una joven exquisitamente hermosa, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, piel blanca y unas diminutas pecas que sobresalían de su perfecto rostro de porcelana.

Ante ella y su juventud no había nada que hacer, no podía competir y seguramente encontraría alguien de su nivel económico.

—Y es mejor que muestres tu mejor sonrisa.

Y así, con aire de grandeza giraba sobre sus talones y se marchaba en dirección hacia la casa.

Así era su familia, un padre sumiso atado a su esposa, una madre que tomaba las decisiones sin importar a quien arrastraba sobre sus pies, un hermano que constantemente huía de su propia madre.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas. Kagome desconocía el nombre de aquel lord por el que su madre se la pasaba hablando durante horas. En el almuerzo, en la hora del té y en la cena. Sus constantes ataques sobre que debía conseguir que se fijara en ella, le hacían pensar que escapar era lo mejor. Tal y como lo hacía Andrew.

El carruaje se detuvo ante la entrada principal de la enorme mansión de los condes Percival. Lady Higurashi se asomó por la ventana hizo una mueca al ver las hermosas rosas rojas y blancas junto con velas que adornaban cada una de las escalinatas y sobre ellas una alfombra roja de porcelana.

—Lady Percival siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito. — bajó del carruaje ayudada por su esposo y espero a que su hija bajara del carruaje.

Subieron las escaleras y dijeron sus nombres a un hombre que estaba en la entrada y este anunció su llegada.

Inmediatamente el señor Higurashi se separó de ellas a fumar y jugar con los demás lores que estaban en el siguiente salón.

Lady Higurashi tomó la mano de su hija y la arrastró por todo el salón de baile. Buscaba algo y era vidente que es lo que buscaba. Aunque no le habían dicho quien era el nuevo Lord con un rápido escaneo ella sabría a la perfección quien era.

Pero lo que vio no le gustó.

Ahí estaba él, en la pista de baile, brindándole su atención a la joven Elizabeth Percival.

—La duquesa no lo ha dejado ni un instante solo — comentó una mujer de mediana edad que estaba a un lado de ella — Y ha insistido en que baile con su hija. Sin duda está muy interesada en que el duque la corteje.

— ¿Cómo se llama el duque? — preguntó Lady Higurashi con desinterés mal disimulado.

—Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho. Es un hombre muy rico, nada más que diez mil libras por año. Sin duda es un buen partido para todas las casaderas. Guapo y convenientemente rico.

La mujer examinó aun más a su futuro yerno. Si, evidentemente era atractivo. Alto, de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Algo le dijo Lady Percival que lo hizo sonreír y evidentemente supo que había llegado el indicado para su hija.

Para cuando quiso decirle algo a su hija, ella ya no se encontraba a lado suyo. Se encontraba en un rincón tomando un refresco y platicando con una de sus amigas.

—Sango, mi madre cada día está más sobre de mí. Por lo menos espero quedarme soltera hasta que se me pase la edad casadera para que sus expectativas se disuelvan.

—No estés tan segura de ella. No va dejar de perseguirte. Por lo menos eso hace mi madre— su amiga miró a través de sus hombros —Y prepárate porque aquí viene.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, la madre de ésta ya la tenía del brazo y la arrastraba a una dirección desconocida.

Cuando logró recuperar su autocontrol, vio que la guiaba directo hacia un hombre que le daba la espalda, pero justo en ese momento el señor Higurashi se interponía en su camino obligándola a pararse en seco.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Lady Flora.

— ¿No puedo bailar esta pieza con mi bella esposa?

Lady Flora no supo que decir y en ese instante su padre le guiñó un ojo a Kagome.

Ella sabía lo que significaba ese gesto: "Huye mientras yo la distraigo"

Y así lo hizo, se fue soltando poco a poco del agarre de su madre mientras los veía a ella y a su padre caminar hacia el salón de baile. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y cuando giró sobre sus talones para ir en busca de su amiga chocó con algo duro.

Al instante pensó que había chocado con los muros de la mansión, o con un mesero y a su vez había tirado todas las copas de vino, pero cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un traje negro, después el chaleco negro de un hombre. Miró hacia arriba y lo que vio la dejó completamente muda.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en esta fiesta o en otra.

Alto, pecho ancho, piel bronceada, cabello negro y unos ojos intensamente dorados que se posaban en los de ella.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, no la vi venir.

Hasta su voz era muy masculina. Normalmente ella siempre tenía una respuesta para éste tipo de situación pero ahora las palabras no fluían por su boca; limitándose a abrir y a cerrarla de vez en cuando.

Pero antes de que pudiera articular su respuesta, la anfitriona se había acercado a ellos.

—Oh, aquí esta— dijo con una amplia sonrisa y al ver con quien estaba el caballero, esa sonrisa se borró — Venga, quiero presentarle a algún.

El Lord misterioso regresó su mirada hacía la de Kagome, le hizo una reverencia y se fue con Lady Percival.

— ¿Quién era esa joven? — preguntó Inuyasha Taisho.

—Es…— No podía decirle quien era, estaba segura que iría tras ella y eso no le convenía, éste Lord sería esposo de su hija así tendría que dejar de ser duquesa — Es nadie sin importancia querido — respondió con una sonrisa.

Lo llevó con un grupo de hombres y mujeres a los que les fue presentado uno por uno. Hablaban de todo un poco y él nada más seguía el ritmo de la conversación con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

Pero su mente, ella estaba en otra parte. Vagando por cada esquina de la mansión. Reviviendo algo o un encuentro y ahí estaba ella. Piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos acompañados por esos grandes ojos color chocolate y ese cabello, negro azabache. Debía saber cómo se llamaba, tenía que averiguarlo a como diera lugar.

Simplemente, Lady Percival no lo dejaba ni un minuto. Había insistido mucho en que bailara con su hija, después con sus sobrinas y de ahí le presentaba a medio Londres, sólo cuando tuvo un minuto para él solo, fue cuando encontró a esa hermosa joven.

Le hizo una seña a su lacayo, éste al verlo se acercó a él y se apartaron del grupo.

—Dígame amo.

—Necesito que averigües algo por mí.

Una vez que le dio las características de la joven, en lacayo asintió y se retiró e Inuyasha regresó al grupo.

— ¿Sucede algo, milord? — preguntó la duquesa Percival.

—No, todo marcha estupendamente bien— respondió él con una sonrisa — Instrucciones personales que le daba a mi sirviente. Eso es todo.

No había podido acercarse a esa bella dama como él hubiese deseado ya que Lady Percival acaparaba toda su atención. Había visto a la misteriosa dama bailar con varios caballeros, desde ancianos, hombres y jóvenes que para él eran unos simples niños y con cada uno de ellos nunca paraba de sonreír, era su sonrisa natural o era falsa ya que nadie podría sonreír tanto en una sola noche.

No prestaba atención lo que decía el grupo en el que estaba, escuchó de tras de él a su lacayo aclarar la garganta. Como buen caballero se disculpó con las damas y caballeros, giró sobre sus talones y esperó el informe de éste.

Si se quedaban otra hora más ella no lo iba a poder soportar. Llevaba toda la noche fingiendo esa sonrisa. Si tuviera un espejo donde mirarse seguramente parecería estúpida.

Su padre se acercó a ella. Era el único con quien no había bailado aún.

— Será mejor que sonrías con más naturalidad — sugirió él — De lo contrario todos pensarán que deseas estar en otro lugar menos aquí.

— ¿Se nota tanto? — preguntó la joven, mirando tímidamente a su padre.

Él al verla dejó escapar una pequeña risa que sólo escuchó Kagome.

—Hija mía, es más que evidente.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y siguió a su padre en la danza.

—La verdad si padre. Prefiero estar en otro sitio que no sea este. Siento como si Lady Percival no deseara que estuviésemos aquí.

Su padre alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos inquisidores de la susodicha.

—Para ella toda señorita hermosa supone una competencia para su hija.

Al otro extremo del salón, lady Percival aprovechó la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Ahí, frente a ella se encontraba Flora Higurashi; si no la conociera diría que era agradable, pero más allá de su apariencia se escondía una mujer ambiciosa que daría todo por dinero, que aparentaba ser uno de ellos cuando en realidad estaban en la ruina. De no ser porque Angus Higurashi era hermano de lady Tsubaki, no serían bien recibidos en su círculo.

Conocía las intenciones de ella, esa mujer no se cansaba de vender a su hija al mejor postor, pero éste marques no se lo quitaría ya que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que Inuyasha Taisho se casara con su hija.

— ¿Me concede unas palabras en privado, lady Flora?— dijo una vez que hubo llegado a su objetivo.

— Por supuesto.

Lady Percival la guió por un estrecho pasillo donde salieron a un pequeño balcón y la luz de la luz de agosto las recibió.

Ambas mujeres se miraban de una manera desafiante, jugando a ese juego de miradas en la que si una cometía el error de bajar la vista seria la perdedora.

La tensión entre ellas era tan palpable que hasta el aire resultaba ser tan asfixiante.

— Tú dirás — dijo Lady Flora, rompiendo ese silencio tan incómodo entre ellas.

— Será mejor que tu familia y tú se retiren — la duquesa había ido directo al asunto — Así que evita más humillaciones. ¿Ha caso no es obvio que a muchas personas les incómoda tu presencia? Haz el favor de irte junto con tu ambiciosa hija.

—Te prohíbo que...

— Tú no me prohíbe nada y menos en mi casa— la duquesa había perdido todo su nivel social, su educación. — Intentas en vano que alguien como en marques se fije en la pobre de tu hija. — Ella asintió al ver a Lady Flora enarcar una ceja — Claro querida, todo Londres está enterado de la posición económica de tu marido y créeme, no desposaran a tu hija ni por cien libras.

Lady Flora estuvo a punto de abofetearla, pero en cambio de eso tomó su dignidad y su orgullo y regresó al salón de baile. No le costó mucho visualizar a su esposo, el cual comprendió su mirada y asintió, buscó a su hija y cuando la vio fue tras ella.

— Debemos irnos — dijo agarrando a del brazo y prácticamente arrastrando a hacia la salida.

— Pero deseo despedirme de Sango— protestó la joven.

— Ahora no. Mañana a primera hora puedes enviarle una nota expresando tu sentir.

Como Kagome no quiso seguir discutiendo con su madre no dijo más y se limitó a seguirla.

Una vez cuando Lady Flora tomó asiento en un sofá de la sala de estar de su casa, explotó con furia.

—Nunca me habían insultado de esa manera — se había llevado una mano en la cabeza mientras que con la otra se echaba aire con su abanico —La duquesa Percival es… — se mordió el labio inferior para no tener que despotricar en contra de ella delante de su familia. —Creo que lo conveniente es ir a descansar — se levantó y salió de la sala de estar.

Tanto Kagome como su padre se miraron. Éste encogió los hombros y siguió a su esposa no sin antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hija y desearle una buena noche.

Ella sin embargo, se quedó un momento ahí, bajo la luz tenue de las velas. Se acercó a la ventana y contemplo la fría noche. Eran raros los carruajes que pasaban por la calle y si eran, lo más probable serían invitados que habían abandonado el baile de los Percival.

Se sorprendió al ver como sus pensamientos tomaban otro rumbo distinto y se encontraban con esos ojos dorados que la habían visto intensamente.

¿Quién había sido ese caballero?

Eso era lo que se había estado preguntando en todo el baile. No había tenido oportunidad de volverlo a ver ni de encontrarse con él. Poco estuvo tentada en preguntarle a su amiga Sango por él, pero eso no sería apropiado de una dama.

— ¿Quién serás, ojos misteriosos?

Inuyasha entró a su despacho esa noche, seguido de su fiel lacayo. Fue hasta una pequeña cantina que se encontraba en un rincón y sirvió dos copas de brandy y una se la ofreció al hombre que había tomado asiento en una silla junto al escritorio. Él ocupó la silla principal e hizo a un lado unos papeles que estaban apilados ahí y depositó su copa.

—Supongo has averiguado algo — ni siquiera había sido una pregunta.

—Así es señor.

—Bien. Dime lo que sepas sobre ella y su familia.

Él asintió y escuchó con atención el informe de su amigo.

Estaba decidido de que mañana le haría una visita formal al señor Higurashi y así conocer más de cerca a esa joven que lo había cautivado durante aquel baile y que Lady Percival no había tenido ni el más mínimo interés en presentársela.

**Hola mis queridas lectoras.**

**Pues aquí ando con una nueva historia. Si lo sé, no pude resistirme y es que después de que terminé "Conquistando un Granuja" me llegó a la cabeza esta historia de amor y venganza. Va ser un poco diferente a lo que he hecho pero sin dejar de lado el "Y vivieron felices para siempre"**

**Deseo que sea de su agrado total y pues que nos acompañen en esta nueva historia.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A medida que Lady Flora leía la invitación que había recibido hace apenas unos minutos, su rostro cambiaba y esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gritó y saltó de emoción y volvía hacerlo una vez más. Su esposo al escucharla fue hasta la sala de estar donde la vio caminando de un lado hacía otro.

—Mujer, tus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa ¿Ocurre algo?

La mirada de su esposa iba de él al papel que tenía entre sus manos.

Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hemos recibido una invitación — dijo emocionada, casi saltando de alegría, cosa raro en ella.

— ¿En cerio? — Su marido arqueó una ceja — Me supongo que mandarás una nota agradeciendo la invitación, pero que no podrás asistir — dijo, tomando asiento en un sofá — Con lo que pasó en la mansión de los Percival dudo que…

—Lo que pasó esa noche está olvidado — lo interrumpió ella — Además, esta invitación viene de otra persona.

— ¿De quién?

Ella fue hacia su marido, se sentó en su lado y dijo.

—De más ni menos que del marqués Inuyasha Taisho. Ese del que todo Londres habla. — Su alegría era eminente — Iremos a el baile de mascaras que celebrara dentro de diez días.

El señor Higurashi suspiró. Era por su hija que acudida a los eventos sociales, si no fuera por ella se quedaría en casa leyendo o estudiando sus mapas en el estudio.

—Me supongo que debemos ir los tres.

—Por supuesto — ella asintió — De todos modos Andrew nunca va a los eventos sociales. Cuando logre casar a Kagome con el lord Taisho me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a casarlo. — Se levantó del sofá y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro — Esta vez necesitaremos mandar a confeccionar los vestidos de Kagome y mío. No debemos ir con vestidos remendados. Ella debe dar la mejor impresión.

—Querida muchas veces la impresión no está en el vestir. Si no en el pensar. Y créeme, Kagome piensa mil veces mejor que todas las jovencitas de Londres.

Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su estudio. Había mandado a su fiel sirviente a la casa de los Higurashi para entregarles una invitación a una fiesta de disfraces que había organizado en tan sólo ese pequeño lapso. No había querido invitar a Lady Percival, puesto aunque se hubiera mostrado atenta la noche del baile en que vio a Kagome, ésta se rehusó a presentársela.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró su fiel sirviente.

— ¿Y?

El hombre asintió lentamente.

—En estos momentos estoy seguro que Lady Flora Higurashi está leyendo la invitación, señor.

—Bien— Inuyasha asintió — Puedes descansar por ahora. Recuerda que para el próximo sábado hay que tener todo listo.

Aquel hombre asintió nuevamente, hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio.

Más tranquilo al saber que la invitación había sido entregada, fue hasta el despacho, tomó asiento en la silla roja de cuero y encendió un puro. Se presentaría ante Lady Higurashi, le diría algunos halagos y por ultimo le pediría permiso de bailar con su hija. Posteriormente invitaría al señor Higurashi a fumar un puro y beber uno de sus mejores brandis. Primero se ganaría a los padres Kagome para después ganársela a ella.

Se abrió nuevamente la puerta, pero esta vez entró el primo de Inuyasha, Koga.

— ¿Qué es eso de que se rumora que estas organizando una fiesta de disfraces? — preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que quedaba frente a su primo.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros — Pues sí, es cierto y no pienso mandarle una invitación a Lady Percival, por más que se haya mostrado atenta.

—Huy — Koga roló los ojos — Estará furiosa por no recibir una invitación.

—Me importa un bledo lo que diga esa mujer. Suficiente tuve con soportarla la otra vez en la fiesta que había organizado. Nunca había conocido una mujer tan insoportable como ella.

Koga esbozó una media sonrisa — Te aseguro que la mitad de las mujeres casamenteras son así de insoportables. Todo con el afán de conseguir marido para sus hijas y si es un buen partido como un marques o un duque mucho mejor.

Coincidía con su primo, pero la única mujer que deseaba que lo persiguiera para que se casara con su hija era Lady Flora, pero jamás lo admitiría ante su primo.

Se había prendado de esos ojos color chocolate desde el momento en que la vio y supo que esa sería la mujer de su vida, la que le entregaría su corazón – si es que ya se lo había entregado sin saber — y la que amaría por el resto de su vida.

Kagome y Andrew llegaron a casa después de pasear por Haydee Park esa mañana. En cuanto entraron fueron recibidos inmediatamente por su madre, quien tomó a Kagome del brazo y se la llevó escaleras arriba. Los hermanos se miraron uno al otro y sólo Andrew se encogió de hombros.

Fue hasta el despacho donde encontró a su padre observando un mapa de navegación.

— ¿Qué se trae madre esta vez? — preguntó, dirigiéndose a la ventana y contemplar el día soleado.

—Esta mañana tu madre ha recibido una invitación por parte del Marques Taisho. Esta emocionada, ya sabes, sus intenciones son de casar a Kagome con un hombre rico y si es marques mucho mejor para ella.

Andrew suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—La obsesión de ella no tiene límites. Prefiere ver a sus hijos casados con personas ricas sin importar si seamos felices o no.

—Debes comprenderla. Nuestra situación económica no es muy respetada que digamos.

—Sí. Pero me daría igual si me caso con una mujer rica o una muchacha humilde.

—Si te casas con una mujer humilde ella jamás te lo perdonaría.

—Lo sé. Pero me quedaría con la satisfacción de ver su cara de estupefacción.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación Kagome pudo ser testigo de cómo su madre organizaba y desorganizaba su armario. Sacaba vestidos, los miraba y negaba con la cabeza, los que no eran de su agrado iban siendo apilados en una montaña a lado de ella, los que les parecía bien los iba guardando de nuevo en el armario.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces con esos vestidos, madre?

—Selecciono lo mejor de tu guarda ropa. Por cierto, mañana iremos con la modesta.

La joven abrió la boca de par en par. Habían ido con la modista la semana pasada, antes del baile que organizó Lady Percival.

—Pero si fuimos la semana pasada — protestó la joven.

—Iremos nuevamente y esta vez no será para que remiende nuestros vestidos. Sino para que nos confeccione unos.

—No entiendo. — Ella arqueó una ceja confundida.

—Esta mañana hemos recibido una invitación para el baile de mascaras que organiza el lord Taisho. Es un honor que nos haya seleccionado entre sus invitados, así que debemos ir lo más presentable posible.

— ¿Dónde quedó tu promesa de no volver a asistir a un baile después de lo sucedido en casa de los duques Percival?

Lady Flora se le quedó viendo a uno de los vestidos y recuerdos de la noche de baile vinieron en su mente. Lady Percival había pasado de ser persona grata a no grata. La mejor venganza contra ella sería que la viera en el baile del marqués Taisho y le devolvería el golpe tal y como lo había hecho ella.

—Pero este baile no tiene nada que ver con Lady Percival — se apresuró a decir ella.

Una vez que seleccionó los vestidos, los recogió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Será mejor que descanses toda la tarde. Mañana en la mañana iremos con la modista.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, la invitación venía del marqués Taisho, ese hombre del que todos hablaban, ella lo único que deseaba era volver a encontrarse con esos ojos dorados.

Y aun seguía su pregunta en el aire ¿Quién era ese hombre misterioso de ojos dorados?

Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha, podría ser aquel hombre del cual Lady Percival nunca se despegó ni por un segundo.

A la mañana siguiente, la modista se encontraba tomándole las medidas a Kagome bajo la estricta mirada de su madre, mientras ella observaba las telas y elegía la indicada.

—Lo quiero en esta tela — dijo. Mostrando una tela de raso en color azul marino — Te verías fantástica en él querida.

—Oh sí, ese color combina con sus ojos señorita Higurashi.

En ese momento las campañillas de la entrada principal sonaron. Lady Flora se dio la vuelta para ver quien había ingresado a la tienda de modas. Esbozó una media sonrisa al ver a Lady Percival con su hija y tres mujeres de la alta sociedad de Londres.

—No sabía que a este lugar acudía cualquier clase de gente — dijo Lady Percival — Flora, que gusto verte por aquí ¿Qué haces? — su hipocresía no tenía limites después de lo sucedido en el baile.

—Nos preparamos con anticipación para el baile que organiza lord Taisho.

Lady Percival frunció el cejo, muy confundida y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes y éstas reaccionaron de igual manera.

— ¿Un baile, dijiste? — preguntó de manera sutil.

—Si querida. Ayer en la mañana hemos recibido una invitación por parte él. ¿No me digas que no te hizo llegar una a ti?

Lady Percival la miró aun más enfadada y fingió una sonrisa.

—Seguramente lo hará en estos días — miró a su hija y a sus amigas — Vamos, creo que necesito aire fresco.

Una vez se hubiesen ido de la tienda, la modista no pudo reprimir una risa y estalló en una carcajada muy sonora.

—Estoy segura que acaba de poner en su lugar a esa dama, Lady Flora. Aunque tener como de enemiga a Lady Percival no le conviene, recuerde que conoce a todo Londres.

—Solo porque está casada con un duque no quiera decir que tenga privilegios y por su expresión pude comprobar que Lord Taisho no la ha invitado aún al baile.

—Aún — repitió la modista.

Prosiguieron con las medidas y el diseño. En todo momento siempre intervenía Flora, diciendo como quería el vestido de su hija. Kagome se tuvo que morder el labio inferior, no le gustaba que su opinión queda excluida, pero conocía a su madre y no había forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Su único consuelo era que cuando ese tal Lord Taisho la viera quedara decepcionado de ella por no tener un buen estatus económico y con un poco de suerte se iría a un convento alejada de su madre y de su obsesión por casarla con un hombre rico.

—Me voy a ver como una mujer ansiosa por casarse, madre — dijo Kagome una vez saliendo de la modista.

—De ninguna manera. Simplemente te veras hermosa.

—Pero…

—Kagome será mejor que no digas nada. Ese vestido se te vera bien y punto. Y por favor, cuando llegue el día del baile espero verte accesible con el lord Taisho, recuerda que esta es nuestra oportunidad de oro para conseguir que se enamore de ti y te pida matrimonio.

Kagome se paró en seco y cruzo los brazos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Solo te falta ponerme desnuda en una bandeja y ofrecerme a él.

—Kagome no digas tonterías. Ese hombre te conviene. Podría salvarte de la ruina en la que nos encontramos.

—Tengo una condición.

—No estás en posición de proponer condiciones — dijo su madre. — Ahora camina y vamos de regreso a casa.

Al ver que su hija no hacia ni el menor esfuerzo por moverse se giró y la vio.

—Si no me escuchas si quiera no iré al baile.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu condición?

—Si el Lord Taisho no hace el menor gesto de interés hacia mí. Tú me dejaras de acosar con visitas a la modista, bailes y no sé cuantos paseos por Haydee Park. Pero sobre todo, deberás aceptar mi deseo de irme a un convento.

Al escuchar la palabra "convento" Lady Flora abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Cómo era posible que si hija pensara en ingresar a un convento? ¿Se había vuelto loca por completo?

— ¿A caso has perdido el juicio, jovencita? ¿Cómo te piensas que voy aceptar que ingreses a un convento?

—Tómalo o déjalo madre. Aceptas mi condición o de lo contrario no iré al dicho baile.

Flora esbozó una sonrisa, esto era ridículo. Por supuesto que Inuyasha Taisho estaba interesado en su hija y la prueba de ello era que los había invitado al baile de mascaras sin que fueran presentados oficialmente.

Así qué ¿Quién perdería? ¿Su hija o ella? Desde luego que ella y si para eso tenía que meterle por los ojos a ese Lord su hija, así lo haría.

—Muy bien — asintió — Si ese lord no presta el más mínimo interés hacía ti, yo te prometo no molestarte más y aceptar tu deseo de ingresar al convento.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa de victoria, había logrado convencerá de la manera más rápida que había imaginado.

—Pero…

Oh… esa sonrisa se había borrado tan rápido como lo era parpadear.

—Ahora me toca decir mis condiciones. Si él presta cualquier pisca de interés en ti, tú jovencita — la señaló con el dedo — Te quitaras esa idea absurda de ir a un convento y dejaras que te corteje, en dado caso que él le pida autorización a tu padre.

—Pero… — quería protestar.

—Pero nada. Acepte tus condiciones, ahora tú acepta las mías.

Bueno, ella tenía razón. Kagome le había hecho varias condiciones y no esperaba que su madre le fuera a girar los acontecimientos.

—Muy bien — asintió ella — Que gane la mejor.

Lady Flora esbozó una media sonrisa de una manera arrogante — Ya lo tengo ganado hija.

Debía reconocer que era el vestido más hermoso que hubiera tenido. Era azul marino, su madre le había especificado a la modista que deseaba un escote atrevido pero que no se pasara de vulgar. Así que ahí estaba, mostrando un poco sus senos, algo que la hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza. Su dama de compañía le había hecho un sencillo peinado, sólo iba recogido por horquillas a la mitad y adornado con flores blancas. Solo faltaban los últimos toques, los guantes en color blanco y la máscara de encaje del mismo.

Lady Flora al verla se quito la máscara de pavorreal que llevaba para contemplara aun mejor a su hija.

—No cabe duda que serás la más hermosa del baile. Estoy segura que cierto lord quedará prendado de ti al verte.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y asintió y siguiendo a sus padres subió al carruaje que los conduciría a la mansión Taisho. Su consuelo sería que jamás el marqués Taisho prestaría atención en ella, así que podría pasar una velada tranquila y pasar por desapercibida —siempre y cuando su madre no la persiguiera por todos los rincones.

Inuyasha observaba impaciente su reloj de cadena. No habían llegado aún. El baile había iniciado apenas quince minutos y no había rastro de la familia Higurashi. Sus nervios comenzaban hacer acto de presencia y ni el más fuerte y delicioso brandy podía calmarlos.

— ¿Aun no llegan? — le preguntó a su fiel sirviente.

—No señor — éste negó — No se desespere. Además, Lady Flora agradeció su invitación diciendo que asistiría puntal.

Puntual.

Él lanzó un bufido, era todo menos puntal. Esa familia llevaba retrasada… volvió a ver su reloj. Llevaba retrasada veinte minutos. Uno más y tendría que ir por ellos en persona.

Pero no haría falta de eso, pues en cuanto volvió a fijar su mirada en la puerta principal ahí estaba la razón de todos sus nervios. Primero entraba el señor Higurashi, tomado del brazo de su esposa y atrás de ellos…

Tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los muros de la mansión. La recorrió lentamente con la mirada. Aquel vestido había sido diseñado con el único propósito de captar las miradas de cualquier caballero. Echó un vistazo rápido por todo el salón para comprobar que nadie estuviese mirando a su futura prometida y si, pero eran caballeros sin importancia.

Si se quedaba ahí observándola toda la noche perdería el tiempo. Lo mejor que podría ser era acercarse a los recién llegados y presentarse ante ellos de manera formal.

Así que salió del rincón de donde se encontraba y fue a su encuentro.

Lady Flora estaba tan entusiasmada admirando tanto lujo.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto tanto lujo como éste, querido? Apuesto que las copas son de oro — dijo admirando un candelabro que colgaba del techo. — Es incomparable con los bailes que ofrece la duquesa Percival.

—Querida, será mejor que avancemos. Podremos llamar aun más la atención.

En ese instante, un hombre alto y de cabello negro se había interpuesto en su camino. Llevaba una máscara de diablo en color negra. Al verlos hizo una reverencia.

—Lord, Lady Higurashi sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin llegar a reconocer al hombre que tenían en frente de él. Entonces, Inuyasha se quitó la máscara y se presentó ante ellos de manera formal.

—Soy el marqués Inuyasha Taisho — dijo de manera educada. Haciendo uno de sus modales.

Lady Flora esbozó una amplia sonrisa y con toda la confianza, como si hubiesen sido viejos amigos, lo tomó del brazo.

—Oh lord Taisho. Debo decirle que tiene un gusto exquisito. Permítame presentarle a mi esposo. Angus Higurashi y a mi hija… — pero en cuanto vio mas allá de su esposo, Kagome había desaparecido — Disculpe — esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa — Mi hija debe andar por ahí.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa de insatisfacción.

—Seguramente tendré oportunidad de encontrarme con ella. Si es una dama tan bella como usted Lady Higurashi, estoy seguro que la reconoceré.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa de júbilo ante la mirada atónita de su marido.

—Lord Higurashi ¿Le importaría si el primer baile de su esposa es conmigo?

Él analizó la posibilidad de decirle que sí, que le enfadaría mucho. Pero con tal de estar lejos de su esposa y dejar de escucharla se quedaría satisfecho.

—Adelante. Disfruten el baile. Yo iré en busca de mi hija.

Inuyasha guió a la mujer hasta el salón de baile, donde llegaban justo a tiempo de que iniciara una pieza.

—Muy bien señor Taisho. Iremos directo al grano — dijo Lady Flora, rompiendo el hielo entre los dos — Quiero que me explique por qué nos invitó a su baile, aun sin ser presentados de manera oficial.

Vaya, era una mujer demasiado directa. Pensó él mientras la hacía girar sutilmente por toda la pista.

—Es usted una mujer demasiado directa Lady Flora.

—Y puedo serlo aun más. Así que dígame ¿Cuál es el motivo de nuestra asistencia?

—Creo que usted sabe la respuesta — dijo él mirando a las demás parejas que los rodeaban — Cuando Lady Percival organizó su fiesta, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su hija. La señorita Kagome. Y créame, su hija me fascinó desde aquel día.

En ese instante ella quería gritar y saltar de felicidad. No sólo le había ganado a su hija, sino que estaba a punto de ganar al mejor partido de Londres. Si lograba casarlos, se lo restregaría por el resto de su vida a la duquesa Percival.

— ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones para con ella?

—Estoy dispuesto pasar por un cortejo y después el matrimonio. Pero créame, soy demasiado persistente. Si algo me gusta, lucho hasta el fin para hacerlo mío y su hija me gusta demasiado.

—Por mi tiene mi autorización lord Taisho. Pero quien debe otorgar ese permiso es mi marido — no se quiso mostrar impaciente, así que metió a su marido como pretexto y aunque éste se llegara a negar, sabía que con una palabra de ella bastaría para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Al terminar el baile, Inuyasha guió a lady Flora hacia un rincón donde se encontraba Kagome y su padre. El señor Higurashi al verlo frunció el cejo y se aclaró la garganta una vez que estaban a lado de ellos.

El corazón de Kagome bombeaba al ver a ese hombre impresionantemente alto acercarse a ellos. No podía negar que tras la máscara se escondían unos hermosos ojos dorados, los mismos que había visto hace varias noches atrás y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, era el mismo hombre con quien tuvo un pequeño encuentro. Sentía como la recorría de arriba abajo con esa imponente mirada. Maldijo por sus adentros ante la condición que le impuso a su madre de irse a un convento, si la volvía a ver de esa manera terminaría por aceptar casarse con él.

—Hija. Inuyasha me ha pedido que el siguiente baile sea contigo. Le he dicho que si, espero que no le hayas prometido tu primer baile a alguien más.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Desde cuanto su madre le hablaba sin formalismos a alguien que apenas ni conocía?

Alzó aun más la vista para ver a su padre en espera de su aprobación y éste asintió.

—Claro — asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa — Será un placer — aceptando la mano de Inuyasha.

—Lord Higurashi. En seguida estoy con usted. En mi estudio tengo uno abanos exquisitos.

—Gracias joven pero no fumo.

— ¿En ese caso no podrá negarse a beber un brandy?

El padre de Kagome sentía la mirada de su esposa carcomiéndolo.

—Desde luego — asintió — Un brandy vendría bien.

Inuyasha guió a Kagome hasta el centro de la pista. Todas las madres casaderas e incluyendo sus hijas contemplaban la escena. Se sentían ofendidas ya que entre ellas había duquesas, marquesas y condesas. Que eligieran a una de inferior rango suponía la humillación total. Por eso, todo lo que ocurriría esa noche mañana todo Londres estaría enterado. Y eso él bien lo sabía, pero no le importaba, ya que la mujer que tenía a su lado valía más que un chisme de sociedad barato.

La música comenzó lenta, Inuyasha pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome atrayéndola hacia él. Sus alientos chocaron y sus miradas se mesclaron. Entonces el esbozó una sonrisa.

Kagome por otro lado, no podía parar a sus nervios. Toda ella era un manojo completo y no sabía si lo producían esos ojos dorados, su sonrisa o su exquisito aroma. Pero esa sonrisa podría ser su perdición.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Higurashi? — preguntó para romper el silencio entre los dos.

Inuyasha la sentía tan tensa, toda ella transpiraba nervios.

—Si milord — asintió — Nos están mirando todos — comentó ella.

Él alzó la vista y si. Todos los observaban. Mujeres que ocultaban su enfado tras sus abanicos, otras simulaban amargura y otras que lo mostraban a simple vista.

—Es verdad — confirmó — Pero le aseguro que no es a mí a quien ven. Si no a usted. Son mujeres que envidian la belleza natural.

Ante aquel alago Kagome se sonrojó como un tomate.

—Gracias.

Él asintió — No me lo agradezca. Siempre he sido sincero.

— ¿Y qué le parece Londres? — preguntó ella, para que no los sepultara el silencio.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros — Llevo tanto tiempo fuera de Londres que cuando regreso encuentro algunas cosas cambiadas.

—Escuché que vivía en Italia. ¿Cómo es?

—Maravillosa. Algún día, si me permite, la llevaré.

Él sabía que ese comentario no encajaba, pero una vez que fuera su esposa la llevaría a recorrer el mundo solo ellos dos.

Del otro lado, la madre de Kagome observaba con satisfacción los resultados de esa velada.

—Un cortejo, unas cuantas visitas y Kagome se convertirá en marquesa. — le comentó a su esposo.

—Tu ambición no tiene límites — su esposo la reprendió — Si él no muestra interés, yo mismo le doy a Kagome su libertad.

— ¿Interés? — La mujer arqueó una ceja — Observa como la ve. Él está demasiado interesado en ella. Y espero que cuando te pida permiso para cortejarla se lo des. Al igual de casarse con ella.

No quería discutir con ella, así que guardó silencio y decidió mirar a su hija.

Una sombra que estaba de tras de ellos había escuchado todo y esbozando una malévola sonrisa se volvió a ocultar. Había encontrado la forma de lograr su plan, solo faltaba llevarlo a cabo.

—_Ella podría ser quien me guíe hacia tu ruina._

Tras las agonizantes notas de la música, Inuyasha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por soltar a Kagome, pero en lugar de que la llevara de regreso con sus padres, ella hizo una reverencia y le agradeció el baile para después dar media vuelta y alejarse de él.

En todo el baile Inuyasha no trató de acercarse a ella por más que lo estuviese deseando, incluso no invitó a su padre a su estudio. Y sin embrago, así estaba, fumando un puro y bebiendo brandy solo en penumbras.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y entraba su primo Koga.

—Eres el anfitrión ¿Qué haces encerrado aquí?

—Los bailes no son para mí — comentó, llevándose la copa y bebiendo un poco del brandy.

— ¿Quién era la dama con quien bailabas la segunda pieza?

Inuyasha alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Esa, mi buen primo. Es la futura señora Taisho. Marquesa —corrigió. —Sólo que aun no lo sabe.

—Es hermosa.

—Lo se, pero es mía —Una parte posesiva de había apoderado de él. — ¿Aun siguen aquí?

—No — Koga negó — Acaban de irse.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más. Mañana temprano les haría una visita disculpando su ausencia durante el baile y de paso comenzar con su cortejo.

Al día siguiente.

Todos desayunaban en el comedor, meno Andrew, ya que era raro cuando iba a visitarlos para desayunar en familia. Una de las empleadas había llevado el periódico al señor Higurashi, pero este antes de que lo tomara su esposa se lo había arrebatado buscando rápido la sección de sociales.

Lady Flora fruncía el cejo a leer el periódico. Donde hablaban del baile, los vestidos. Kagome destacaba, pero no por su belleza ni por haber bailado con Inuyasha Taisho. Si no la inferioridad de su cuna y de cómo era posible que alguien se mezclara con gente de la alta sociedad.

Arrojó molesta el periódico en una esquina, seguramente le habían contado los detalles a Lady Percival y ella había manipulado al editor para que despotricara con su hija de esa manera. Pero el que ríe al último ríe mejor y esa iba a ser ella cuando su hija se convirtiera en una marquesa.

—Si no lo querías me lo hubieras dado. — comentó su marido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarlo porque "Deisy" un gran danés de color blanco y con una mancha negra en el ojo izquierdo se había acostado encima de él.

—Decimado tarde — dijo ella, bebiendo una taza de café — Deisy lo ha hecho trizas.

El mayordomo entró al comedor e interrumpió el desayunado.

—Disculpe milord — dijo el anciano, haciendo una reverencia — En el despacho lo espera una persona.

— ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Si señor — asintiendo el hombre — Se trata del marqués Inuyasha Taisho.

Angus Higurashi asintió — Dile que en seguida estoy con él.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiro, el señor Higurashi iba hacer lo propio para reunirse con el lord Taisho.

—Iré contigo — dijo su esposa pero antes de que se pusiera de pie, su marido ya la había detenido.

—Tú querida, te quedaras aquí a terminar tu desayuno y hacerle compañía a Kagome. Yo, iré hablar con ese hombre y preguntarle qué es lo que desea.

Una vez que su padre se hubiese ido, Kagome miró a su madre.

— ¿De qué crees que el lord Taisho quiera hablar con papá? — preguntó mientras acariciaba el lomo de Deisy y le daba un poco de fruta.

—Eso es obvio — su madre sonrió, tomando una tostada de un plato —Viene a pedirle autorización para cortejarte, estoy segura de eso.

**Hola**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Hay una aclaración que debo hacer. En el capítulo anterior había puesto que Inuyasha tenía ojos de color azul y después dorados, son dorados, disculpen el tremendo error pero ya esta corregido. Muchas gracias a SuperYoda y a Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan por la observación.**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Qué dirá el padre de Kagome?**

**¿Quién será esa sombra que quiere la ruina de Inuyasha?**

**Ashh que nerviossss.**

**Muchas gracias por haber aceptado esta historia y aunque no me dejen un comentario, me conformo con que la lean y la sigan :)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Angus Higurashi estaba pensativo. Tenía una mano en la barbilla y con la otra, golpeaba con la yema de los dedos el escritorio. Mientras miraba detenidamente al marques Inuyasha Taisho. Quien esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta.

—Así que se quiere casar con ella — repitió.

—Pasando por un cortejo claro. Aunque siendo sincero, preferiría casarme con ella cuanto antes.

El señor Higurashi esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Si su esposa estuviera aquí con ellos, saltaría de la emoción al escucharlo.

—Lord Taisho ¿Está usted seguro de su decisión? — Preguntó y lo vio asentir de inmediato — Voy a ser sincero con usted — la mano que tenía reposada en la barbilla se la pasó por el cabello y después se cruzó de brazos —Mi hija no tiene dote. Lo único que tenemos es esta casa, que por cierto, es nuestra. No como lo hacen circular varias damas de sociedad que pertenece a mi hermana, además de una modesta casa de campo en el condado de Kent. Se lo digo porque no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros y después vengan los reclamos. Es por eso por el cual mi adorada hija no se ha casado.

Para Inuyasha eso no tenía importancia. Conocía muy bien la posición económica en la que se encontraba la familia y aun así estaba dispuesto a darle su nombre a la hija de los Higurashi. Era hermosa y poseía una radiante sonrisa, seguramente los días con ella no serían nada aburridos, en especial en el dormitorio.

—Si esa es la razón por la cual la han rechazado, le aseguro que conmigo no será así. Cuando vi a su hija supe que había llegado el momento de sentar cabeza y que mejor que con ella. — Se reclinó en la silla y optó una posición más seria — No me quiero casar con un dote o una propiedad. Si no con una mujer.

Ahora Angus fue el que asintió, las palabras del marqués lo habían dejado sin palabras y lo más sensato que pudo hacer es darle su bendición y concederle a ese joven cortejar a su hija.

—Tiene usted mi permiso de cortejarla, siempre y cuando mi hija lo acepte.

Por más que se esforzara en pegar la oreja y escuchar la conversación de su marido con el marqués Taisho no podía escuchar nada. Malditas fueran esas puertas de caoba que no dejaban escuchar nada. Lo único que pudo oír fueron pasos aproximándose hacia la puerta y tuvo que hacerse a un lado. Las puertas se abrieron y el primero en salir fue su marido y por último el marqués.

—Querida, espero que hayas elegido un buen menú para la cena. El señor Taisho será nuestro invitado.

—Por supuesto. Le diré a nuestra cocinera que prepare el mejor que tiene — dijo ella esbozando una tonta sonrisa al ver al marques, quien le hizo una reverencia.

—Entonces nos vemos hasta en la noche — dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Deje lo acompaño lord Taisho.

—Oh no se moleste lord Higurashi. Conozco el camino — hizo una reverencia — Hasta en la noche.

Giró sobre sus talones y echó andar hasta la puerta principal, la abrió con suma elegancia y salió, cerrando con mucho cuidado tras de él.

— ¿Ha que ha venido? — preguntó una vez lady Flora.

—Cariño, no hace falta que te diga a que ha venido. Puesto que ya sabes la respuesta. Si, vino a pedir permiso para cortejar a Kagome y si fuera por él, le pediría matrimonio cuanto antes.

Una sonrisa de victoria había aparecido en el rostro de la mujer al escuchar las buenas noticias. Por fin su hija tendría la boda y un marido que se merecía. Sería marquesa y todos sus problemas económicos se irían resolviendo.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Al salir de la casa de los Higurashi, tenía intención de seguir por el camino de graba hasta su carruaje, pero una melodiosa risas que provenía desde el jardín llamó su atención. Así que se desvió siendo guiado por ellas. Y ahí estaba la causante. Kagome se encontraba de espaldas a él, lanzándole una pelota a un gran danés que iba al encuentro de ella.

—Ve tras ella _Deisy _— decía mientras le lanzaba la pelota.

Inuyasha se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, mirando a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie más cerca de ellos. Se detuvo justo detrás de ella y cerró los ojos al respirar su dulce aroma.

—Tiene una risa encantadora señorita Higurashi.

Kagome se estremeció de pies a cabeza con sólo sentir su aliento en la oreja. No tenía que darse la vuelta para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz y esa fragancia exquisita.

Giró sobre sus talones lentamente y al verlo hizo una reverencia.

—Lord Taisho. Buenos días — dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Por favor, no me hable con tanta formalidad. Me llamo Inuyasha, Kagome.

Se puso un poco roja y asintió.

—Inuyasha.

Él esbozó una sonrisa al verla tan roja. Alzó la mirada y volteó a ver al enrome animal que se aproximaba con gran elegancia hacia ellos y con la pelota en la boca a quien se la entregó a Kagome en la boca.

—Bien hecho pequeña — Kagome la apremió con una caricia y le dio un poco de comida.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, ese animal no tenía nada de "pequeña" si se paraba en dos patas fácilmente rebasaría a su dueña. Pero tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y sin poder resistir más, terminó estornudando.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, milord? — Ella al darse cuenta de su error y al ver la expresión de Inuyasha corrigió — Disculpa, Inuyasha.

Él asintió — Si, es sólo que desde que tengo uso de razón he sido alérgico a los perros.

—Oh lo siento.

Entonces, Kagome se llevó al animal y lo ató en un árbol, le dejó la pelota y volvió acariciar su cabeza. Acto seguido regresó con él.

—Lo lamento en serio.

—No tienes porque sentirlo. No sabías que era alérgico a _Deisy_.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Ella es la única acompañante que tengo después de que mi hermano Andrew se fue a vivir solo.

Kagome volteó a ver a su mascota, pero la perra parecía no extrañarla, pues se había echado y dormido al instante.

—No te vi el resto del baile.

Si ella supiera que toda la noche se la pasó espiándola tras una pintura. Observaba con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella volteaba a ver por todas partes, era como si buscara algo o como si lo buscara a él.

—Te pido una disculpa. Había surgido un problema de negocios, pero no quiero agobiarte con ese tema.

—No tienes porque pedirme una disculpa.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos dos. Inuyasha ya contaba con la autorización del padre de la joven para cortejarla, que mejor iniciar mañana mismo, cuanto menos se tardara mucho mejor.

—Kagome…— hizo una pausa antes de continuar y ella lo miró — ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo mañana por Haydee Park?

En un pricipio quiso negarse, pero su madre nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Asi que asintió — Por supuesto.

—Bien. En ese caso pasaré muy temprano mañana por ti.

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que había producido ese sonido. Entonces, Kagome se abalanzó a un hombre de la misma estatura que él y éste la recibió de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? — preguntó ella al finalizar el abrazó.

—Bueno, madre siempre se queja de que casi no procuro convivir con ustedes. — entonces, Andrew se percató de la presciencia de Inuyasha.

Pero antes de que él se presentara ante aquel hombre, Kagome se adelantó.

—Andrew, te presentó al marqués Inuyasha Taisho.

—Señor — dijo su hermano, extendiendo una mano hacia él — Mucho gusto.

Inuyasha lo miró a él y después la mano extendida del hermano de Kagome y terminó por estrecharla. Pero había ocurrido algo. Ambos no se habían agradado en ese instante pues se notaba en su expresión corporal.

—Igual mente — dijo Inuyasha y dando por finalizado el saludo. Miró a Kagome— La veo mañana.

Andrew frunció el cejo y esperó a que el hombre subiera a su carruaje para poder decir lo que pensaba.

—De modo que ya te van a cortejar — comentó con sarcasmo.

—No digas tonterías — ella negó — Simplemente me invitó a dar un paseo por Haydee Park.

—Cortejarte a fin de cuentas — volvió a repetir — No me agrada ese individuo.

—Oh vamos. Es un caballero y además muy amable.

— ¿Mucha casualidad, no? — preguntó arqueando una ceja y sin dejar ver el camino que había tomado el carruaje del marqués — Ten cuidado hermana. Te debes cuidar de todo hombre que sea caballeroso y amable.

Kagome arqueó una ceja — ¿Acaso tú no eres amable ni caballero?

— ¿Quién dijo que lo era? — Respondió tajante — No, nunca lo he sido.

Deisy se había soltado de sus ataduras al ver a Andrew y corrió hacia él levantándose en dos patas. Era mucho peso para el hermano de Kagome y terminó rendido en el césped y con la cara llena de baba debido a los lametones del animal.

— ¡Kagome! — Gritó furioso, tratando de apartar a la perra de él — Quítame a este animal de encima.

Kagome no paraba de reír al ver como Andrew trataba de salir a salvo de ésta.

—Ya verás cuando logre salir de esta. Me las pagaras.

—Le agradas— explicó ella ayudando a su hermano quitándole a la perra de encima.

—No le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado aquí. Sería demasiado humillante.

Admiraba con determinación la estancia de la biblioteca. Los muebles de caoba que servían como estantería para los libros. El inmenso escritorio que se encontraba en el centro y la pequeña cantinera que estaba a un lado. Fue hacía ella y se sirvió un trago de brandy, después con calma y como si fuera el amo de la casa, tomó asiento en la impresionante silla del escritorio. Todo esto le hubiera pertenecido a él si a su primo no se le hubiera ocurrido a mera hora aparecer y reclamar la herencia.

Inuyasha no le agradaba y nunca le agradaría, por eso estaba tramando un malévolo plan que lo beneficiara a sólo a él y que lo ayudaría a quedarse con todo esto y con él titulo de marques.

La puerta se abrió y entró la persona en cuestión.

—No me anunciaron que estabas aquí — dijo él al ver a su primo sentado en su silla.

No le dio importancia y se sirvió de lo mismo que él bebía y fue a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio.

—Le dije a tu mayordomo que no mencionara mi presencia. — Le guiñó un ojo — Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Pues vaya que me las has dado.

— ¿Y dime? ¿Cómo siguen los planes de cortejo?

—Veo que estas enterado.

A Inuyasha no le gustaba compartir nada con su primo, a veces podía ser una persona demasiado egoísta y temía que eso podría echarle mala suerte a su ya pequeña relación con Kagome.

Su primo suspiró y se recargó en aun más en la silla, bebiendo el último trago de brandy.

—Es el mayor chisme que se rumora por todo Londres. Además que Koga no deja de mencionarlo. Ten cuidado, esa familia puede resultar ser una chupasangre.

Inuyasha lo observó y terminó por reír.

—Ay Naraku, que cosas dices.

—Sólo es la verdad — él se encogió de hombros — Se dice mucho de la familia Higurashi. Una madre ambiciosa buscando el mejor partido para su hija. Un padre que está en banca rota y un hermano que salta de cama en cama. ¿Es así como piensas manchar tu título?

Inuyasha frunció el cejo. Desde luego no le había gustado el resumen que su primo había hecho de la familia Higurashi, pero no iba a permitir que se expresara de ellos de esa manera.

—Creo que ese no es asunto tuyo. El que lleva el título de marqués soy yo y no tú. Tus sugerencias son bien recibidas, pero no voy a permitir que te expreses de esa manera de la familia de mi futura esposa.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa de amargura.

—Tienes razón. Quien lleva el título aquí eres tú. No Koga ni mucho menos yo. Solo espero que estés en alerta ante todo.

Él se levantó de la silla, se despidió de su primo, pero antes de irse le lanzó una advertencia.

—Cuando te hagan daño luego no digas que te lo advertir.

Y con esas palabras se marchó, dejando a un Inuyasha demasiado molesto. Su primo en ocasiones lo sacaba de quicio, ara nadie era un secreto que él deseaba el titulo de que había heredado por parte de su padre, pero no iba a permitir que él amargara su felicidad. Esta noche iría a ver a la familia Higurashi, intercambiaría unas palabras toda la noche y al día siguiente pasaría por Kagome para ir después a Haydee Park.

La mesa ya estaba lista, sólo faltaba que sirvieran la mesa. Lady Flora se paseaba de un lado a otro en el vestíbulo esperando a que llegara el invitado de honor.

—Mujer ¿Quieres venir a la sala y esperar ahí? Tus nervios están acabando con mi paciencia. En especial el sonido de tus zapatos tocando el suelo.

—Ya pasan de diez minutos y aun no llega.

—Son solo diez minutos — comentó su marido — Mejor ve por Kagome mientras él llega.

Ella asintió, si eso era una buena idea para calmar sus nervios. Se había esmerado toda la tarde junto con la cocinera en preparar una cena a la altura de un hombre como el Inuyasha Taisho y temía que todo podría salir mal. Le había insistido a Andrew que asistiera a la cena, pero el simplemente dijo que no le interesaba ser parte de una obra de teatro, que no deseaba ser testigo de cómo ofrecía a su hija ante aquel hombre.

—Sí, tienes razón — dijo al fin — Creo que eso ayudaría con mis nervios.

—Anda ve. Yo aquí lo espero y si llega mandaré a alguien a buscarlas.

Kagome terminaba de afinar los últimos retoques a su peinado cuando la puerta se abría y entraba su madre con unos nervios que se notaban en su cara.

— ¿Ha llegado el lord Taisho?

Ante su madre jamás se dirigiría hacia él por su nombre, no quería emocionarla más de lo que ya estaba al saber que la había invitado a dar un paseo mañana por la mañana.

Ella negó y fue hacía su hija, ayudándola en lo que pudiera hacer.

—No. Tu padre insistió en que viniera a buscarte, según él estoy demasiado nerviosa. — se puso una mano en el pecho y respiró profundamente para después soltar el aire lentamente — Tal vez tenga razón. Es sólo que estamos muy cerca de que te puedas comprometer con él.

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa. Cuando se marchó Inuyasha, su padre había anunciado ante ella y su hermano Andrew que él había venido con la finalidad de pedir permiso para cortejarla. No se había asombrado, en el fondo lo presentía y estaba emocionada por eso que incluso había olvidado irse a un convento.

—Madre, no olvides que es solo un cortejo y que si quiero puedo rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Ante ese comentario, lady Flora frunció el cejo e hizo girar a Kagome de su asiento para tenerla frente a frente.

—Tú no harías eso. Piensa en nosotros, en tu padre, en mí y sobre todo en Andrew. Nuestras deudas nos persiguen Kagome. Y un matrimonio ventajoso con el lord Taisho acabara con todas nuestras preocupaciones. Incluso Andrew podría acomodarse con una buena familia. Y tú padre. Él no se encuentra bien de salud y cualquier emoción podría ser catastrófica.

La joven cerró los ojos. Tenía que reconocer que su madre tenía razón. Andrew podría ser un buen partido al saber que su hermana era la esposa de un marques y su padre, bueno, nunca podían darle una noticia fuerte porque eso podría ser fulminante para él.

Estaba atada de manos y pies, era la única que podía salvar a la familia en caer en la desgracia y si eso pasaba, su madre se deprimiría demasiado.

—Y si para lograr todo eso tienes que fingirte enamorada así lo tendrás que hacer.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer, madre? — preguntó, mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Ríete de sus gracias, hazle ver que estas demasiado interesada en él. — La tomó de la mandíbula — Y si te quiere besar, tú dejaras que lo haga. Pero sobre todo, no olvides sonreírle siempre. ¿Esta claro?

Kagome asintió sin emoción alguna. Era increíble como había pasado de sonreír a sentirse en una completa arpía.

—Sonreír siempre. Dejar que me bese y reírme de sus gracias. Todo claro, madre.

—Bien — le acarició las mejillas — No debemos dejar escapar a ese hombre.

Llamaron a la puerta y era una de las empleadas del servicio, anunciando que el lord Taisho había llegado.

—Espera aquí unos cinco minutos y después te reúnes con nosotros en la sala.

Ella asintió y observó como su madre salía de su habitación. Se miró en el espejo, no le estaba permitido derramar ni una sola lagrima y si lo hacía fácilmente todos lo notarían y le preguntarían la causa, algo que no deseaba decir o simplemente mentir.

Cuando la señora Higurashi entró a la sala de estar, encontró a su marido y a lord Inuyasha conversando animadamente. En cuanto entró los dos caballeros se pusieron de pie e Inuyasha tomó uno de los dos ramos de flores que había traído y que los dejó sobre la mesa.

—Son para usted milady.

Eran tulipanes de varios colores, purpura, amarillos, blancos.

—Muchas gracias milord. No se hubiera molestado. —dijo emocionada.

—No es ninguna molestia. Es un detalle para una mujer hermosa como usted.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de júbilo ante la mirada de su marido.

— ¿Y la señorita Higurashi? — no quería mostrarse tan ansioso pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Bajara en unos momentos. — Respondió lady Flora — ¿Le apetece un aperitivo antes de cenar? ¿Tal vez un café o un té?

Normalmente Inuyasha seguía las reglas de etiqueta, después de cenar tomaba café o incluso brandy o whisky. Pero jamás bebía algo antes de cenar.

—Es muy amable, pero tal vez un café después de cenar.

— ¿Un brandy, coñac, quizás whisky? — insistió ella.

—Gracias, pero no de momento.

Cuando Kagome entró, se había encontrado con una imagen muy relajante. Su madre se había quitado la máscara de mujer ambiciosa para cambiarla por otra que mostraba a una mujer felizmente casada y dulce.

—Ahí estas — dijo su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Justamente iba a subir por ti.

—Lamento la demora — forzó una sonrisa.

Inuyasha fue el primero en levantarse y le entregó el segundo ramo que había llevado. En esta ocasión los tulipanes eran de color rojo y rosa. Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa sincera ante el detalle de aquel caballero. Lo miró a esos ojos dorados y no le parecía justo que fingir enamorarse de él si llegara a cortejarla.

—Las he cortado yo mismo — explicó en silencio — Tengo un invernadero de varios ejemplares. Si desea, algún día se lo podré mostrar.

—Me encantaría. Son hermosas, gracias por el detalle.

Pasaron unos momentos más en la sala hasta que llegó el mayordomo anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista. Lady Flora tomó del brazo a su marido y se fue con él al comedor, seguido por Kagome e Inuyasha, quien la había agarrado del brazo. Los asientos habían sido asignados por la madre de Kagome. Los padres de Kagome ocupaban su lugar de costumbre, el asiento principal y su esposa a lado de él. Mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha les había tocado estar juntos.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, hablando de los viajes de Inuyasha antes de convertirse en marques. Deisy, la mascota de Kagome no los acompañaba en el comedor como cada noche debido a la alergia de Inuyasha.

Para cuando llegó la hora del café, prefirieron tomarlo en la sala de estar. En ningún momento Inuyasha y Angus Higurashi se habían retirado para fumar, quien se había retirado alegando sentirse mal era la madre de Kagome y aunque Angus no quería dejar a su hija con Inuyasha, tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer ante la mirada de su esposa.

—Creo que acompañare a mi esposa.

— ¿No quieres que vaya yo, padre?

—No hija. No te preocupes.

Salió de la sala de estar con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su esposa platicando en un rincón de las escaleras con el mayordomo.

—Como lo acordamos — dijo Lady Flora al mayordomo — De vez en cuando vigílalos. Está bien que lo quiera como esposo de mi hija pero no le voy a dar tantas libertades.

—Será como usted ordene.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia ante las órdenes de la patrona, giró sobre sus talones y retiró en cuanto vio al señor de la casa.

— ¿Es esta tu forma de acercar a tu hija a ese hombre?

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa. —Créeme amor, una madre haría todo por sus hijos. En especial si ven ante sus ojos la posibilidad de casar a una de sus hijas con un hombre rico.

—Tu ambición no tiene límite.

—Lo sé. Pero mejor acompáñame arriba ¿No vez que me he sentido mal? — esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y subió las escaleras ante la negativa de su marido.

El silencio había reinado entre los dos. De vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían como dos tontos sin nada que decir. Pero para Inuyasha era la oportunidad perfecta de admirar el perfil de aquella dama y vaya que lo estaba aprovechando. Era hermosa, con ese cabello color azabache y esos ojos chocolate que brillaban bajo la tenue luz.

Entonces, para retomar la conversación recordó a la mascota de la dama, recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación buscando alguna señal de ella pero no estaba.

— ¿Y desde cuando tienes a Deisy?

Kagome sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su mascota en voz de él, jamás se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que recordara el nombre de su perrita.

—Desde hace tres años. Mi tía tiene crianza y me la regaló con la promesa de cuidarla — lo vio asentir y miró las flores que estaban en la pequeña mesita de en frente — ¿Y usted? ¿Desde cuándo cultiva tulipanes?

Inuyasha roló los ojos, haciendo cuentas desde cuando comenzó a cultivar flores. Era uno de sus pasatiempos, lo ayudaban a relajarse y a sentirse tranquilo.

— A mi madre le gustaba cultiva flores y siempre estaba pegado a ella. Se podría decir que me heredó la pasión por las flores. Y cuando murió fui yo quien se hizo cargo de sus rosas.

—Lo siento. No quise…

—No se preocupe. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose en sus miradas. Inuyasha se levantó de su sillón sin perderla de vista, hasta llegar a ella e inclinarse de rodillas, la tomó de las manos y se las llevó a los labios. El pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba violentamente debido a su frenética respiración. Sentía como la garganta comenzaba a secarse y que el corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho.

— ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí esta noche? — comentó él, acariciando un mechón de su cabello sedoso.

Kagome estaba a punto de apartar las manos, pero él no se lo permitió.

—No, por favor — le suplicó, volviendo a besarlas — Déjalas.

Ella asintió sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—No me has respondido a lo que te pregunté. — la miró fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada llena de fuego.

Kagome articuló algo pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

—Creo saber cuál es el motivo de tu visita.

Inuyasha permaneció de rodillas, sin quitarle la vista y sin soltarla de las manos, temía que si hacia eso ella saldría huyendo de la habitación y no podía permitir eso. En cambio, Kagome estaba hipnotizada bajo el hechizo de sus intensos ojos dorados.

— No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi en el baile de Lady Percival. Incluso organicé el baile de máscaras con la única finalidad de tenerte cerca y poder contemplar tu hermoso rostro.

Kagome, de haber podido llevarse una mano al corazón lo habría hecho solo para evitar que se le saliera del pecho.

—Y te juro que mis intenciones son honorables. Quiero comenzar cortejándote, para que ambos nos conozcamos. Y si tú te enamoras de mí como yo lo estoy, podrás aceptar ser mi esposa.

Ella lo escuchaba muy seguro de sí mismo, como si fuera aceptar su cortejo y después una unión entre ellos. Si lo rechazaba ahora su madre le dejaría de hablar. Pero algo en ella le decía que no. Que lo aceptara, que era el Lord que venía a salvarla de su madre.

—Milord yo...

—Por favor— él le colocó un dedo en los labios —No digas nada que pudiera acabar con mis esperanzas. Si aceptas sólo asiente.

Y así lo hizo, aun con los dedos de Inuyasha pegados en sus labios ella asintió.

Inuyasha sonrió —Gracias. Me hace feliz tu respuesta. ¿Puedo darte un beso?— preguntó a la vez que le liberaba sus labios.

Ella miró alrededor de la sala de estar y solo estaban ellos dos y volvió a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, pensando que sólo sería un beso fugaz.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente y cuando estaba por unir sus labios a los de ella, el mayordomo interrumpió en ese momento lo que hizo que se apartara de ella para retomar su lugar.

— ¿Desean mas café, señorita?

Kagome suspiró, aunque no sabía si era de alivio o de decepción por no haber recibido ese beso.

—No, Marcus. Estamos bien, gracias.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala de estar.

Inuyasha consultó su reloj de bolsillo. Ya era tarde y ambos debían descansar ya que saldrían a pasear por Haydee Park muy temprano.

—Debo irme — dijo, levantándose del sofá y avanzando hacia Kagome para ofrecerle una mano a lo cual ella aceptó —Mañana saldré con una hermosa señorita a Haydee Park.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza y lo simuló con una leve sonrisa.

—Si es que aún no te has arrepentido.

—No. Te veo mañana.

Lo acompañó hacia la puerta pero antes de irse le dio un beso inesperado en la mejilla, haciendo que diera un respingo a causa de la sorpresa.

—Gracias, mi bello ángel.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó por el pasillo de graba que lo conducía hasta su carruaje, de inmediato el cochero al verlo le abrió la puerta para que el subiera y ya una vez instalado adentro se asomó por la ventanilla y se despidió de ella, que aun estaba en la puerta.

Tras un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas él le ordenó al cochero poner en marcha el carruaje.

Al girar sobre sus talones, Kagome se encontró con su madre, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó ella.

Kagome frunció el cejo, quería pasar de largo e irse a su habitación ignorándola, pero sería imposible.

—Se ha ido — respondió sin dar detalle.

Pasó a un lado de ella pero su madre la tomó del brazo.

—No los deje a solas a propósito para que sólo me digas "Se ha ido". ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se quedaron de ver? ¿Te dijo que te cortejaría?

—Descuida madre. Sólo he hecho lo que me has pedido. Sonreírle cuando dijera algo gracioso. Y no, hemos quedado únicamente de ir a Haydee Park mañana muy temprano — No le reveló las intenciones de Inuyasha ni el beso en la mejilla.

—Más vale que todo salga bien. Esta es tu oportunidad de ascender a la alta sociedad. No la pierdas.

Y si habría sentido una pizca de felicidad por el beso, había desaparecido por la ambición de su madre.

Kagome se soltó del brazo de su madre.

—No te preocupes madre. Ese lord no se me escapa — sus palabras eran frías y carentes de emoción. — Tendrás la boda que siempre has deseado.

—Eso espero.

En una taberna alejada de toda alta social, un hombre con rostro sombrío hablaba con su compañero.

— ¿Y dime, cómo piensas hacerlo? — Preguntó un hombre de ojos negros. Tomando asiento a lado de su jefe con un tarro lleno de cerveza.

El jefe esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras contemplaba las uñas de sus manos.

—Digamos que siempre he tenido buena suerte. Inuyasha Taisho tiene sus días contados y la causante será esa mujer y su familia.

— ¿Crees que ella acepte ayudarte, digo ayudarnos?

— ¿Quién no lo haría por cuatro mil libras al año? A parte, si nos ayuda. También tú serás beneficiado, no solamente yo.

El segundo hombre esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su tarro de cerveza, mientras contemplaba la mirada perversa de su jefe.

Todo estaba arreglado, si se casaba con esa doncella estaba marcando su sentencia de muerte muy pronto y él se quedaría con lo que sería suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado dos semanas y para nadie era un secreto que Inuyasha Taisho estaba cortejando a Kagome. Aunque Lady Percival tenía ligeras esperanzas de que no llegara a más que eso, aprovechaba cada ocasión en que se encontraban para hablarle de su hija y de lo maravilloso que tocaba el piano, algo que su cortejada no sabía.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por todo su estudio. Había mandado a su fiel lacayo en busca de la dama, esa noche le pediría matrimonio. Ya lo había organizado todo, una cena romántica bañados por los rayos de la luna. Se detuvo y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso, sonrió al verlo, una vez que estuviese en la mano de Kagome no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedir que fuera suya.

Escuchó un carruaje detenerse, corrió hacia la ventana para observar quien había llegado. Un suspiro amargo salió de su boca al ver a su primo Naraku descender de su vehículo. Con mucha tranquilidad tomó asiento en su imperial silla de roble, colocó su copa de brandy en el escritorio y cruzó los brazos.

No espero ni dos segundos cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

―No esperaba tu visita, primo.

Naraku avanzó hacia él con grandes pasos y en un instante estaban frente a frente.

― ¿Entonces ya es un hecho? ― preguntó, entornando los ojos hacia Inuyasha ― ¿Ya le has pedido que se case contigo?

―No tengo porque responder a cada una de tus preguntas ― respondió él, tomándole un trago a su brandy para después colocarlo donde estaba.

―Cometes un error. Esa familia te va a destruir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―En ese caso, es un sacrificio que haré. Y espero que nunca pase por el bien todos.

Naraku se llevó las manos a la cabeza de una forma desesperada.

¿Cómo hacerle entender a ese hombre, que la dama que había elegido no era la adecuada?

―Si tiene mucho que ver ― lanzó su última as de bajo de su manga ― Su hermano se dedica a…

―No me importa lo que tengas que decir ― lo interrumpió él ― He elegido a Lady Kagome como mi esposa y esta noche se lo voy a proponer.

―Está bien ― asintió su primo ― Creo que he agotado todos mis recursos en tratar de abrirte los ojos. No es que me importe tu título o que me quiera quedar con él. Eso jamás ha estado en mis planes, lo único que deseo es que estés bien.

Llamaron a la puerta y entro el fiel lacayo de Inuyasha, Totossai.

―Señor ― hizo una reverencia ― La señorita Higurashi ha llegado. Lo espera en la sala.

―Gracias Totossai. En seguida me reuniré con la señorita. Haga que le lleven té.

Totossai asintió e hizo una última reverencia antes de salir del despacho.

―Como veras estoy ocupado y no puedo atenderte.

―Si eso veo.

El tono de Naraku fue frio algo distante, se acercó a la puerta y se fue. Ya en su trayecto hacia la salida, e encontró con Kagome, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa, él en cambio asintió e hizo una rápida reverencia antes de salir por completo de la mansión.

―Veo que el Lord Stone tenía prisa por irse ― Comentó ella en tono casual.

Inuyasha la recibió con una media sonrisa, que ella hubiese presenciado la arrogancia de su primo no le parecía en lo más mínimo agradable.

―Así es. Ha surgido un problema ― respondió él ― El cual lo va a obligar ausentarse un par de semanas fuera de Londres.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. En su interior Inuyasha se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto en pedirle matrimonio a la joven, pero al ver la dulzura y esa inocencia en sus ojos todas las dudas se evaporaban y sin embargo ahí estaban las palabras de su primo. Que por el bien de todos y el de ella sería mejor que no pasara nada.

Una joven apareció ante ellos anunciando que la cena estaba servida tal y como lo había dispuesto Inuyasha.

― Espero no te incomode que la cena se lleve a cabo en el jardín ― Mi ama de llaves tiene clausurado el comedor. Dice que es demasiado limpio como para que únicamente coman dos personas.

Kagome dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa ante la broma de su anfitrión y asintió. Entonces, Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y en lugar de guiarla hacía el comedor la condujo por un pasillo ambos salieron a la terraza.

Había una mesa para dos personas, de lado izquierdo había una mesa rectangular con distintos platillos y postres y otra mesa para dos pereonas. Junto a ella se encontraban tres personas del servicio, dos mujeres y un joven. A los que Kagome saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Del otro extremo opuesto, se encontraba un hombre alto tocando una tranquila melodía con su violín.

Inuyasha retiró una silla para que Kagome tomara asiento, ella lo hizo y al instante se sobresalto al escuchar el ruido de una botella abrirse y para ver quién era, descubrió que era el propio Inuyasha que servía dos copas. Le entregó una a ella y cuando él ocupó su asiento en frente de ella le dio la orden a las dos mujeres para que comenzaran a servir.

Mientras lo hacían, Kagome contemplaba la vista de la terraza hacia el jardín. Había un sin fin de rosales de todos los colores que se pudiera imaginar, el césped se veía recién cortado y muy bien cuidado, alguno que otro árbol alto y altivo ofrecía un hermoso panorama y mas si estaba bañado por los rayos de la luna.

La velada transcurrió normal, hbalaban de todo un poco, de la extraña afición de Lady Catalina por coleccionar figuras de porcelana, dr como Lady Percival se empeñaba en hacerle la vida un poco mas miserable, del pintor que había declarado estar enamorado de ella, ésta última conversación la hizo sentir un tanto incómoda, pues sabía cual era el propósito de su estancia y hablar de antiguo enamorado con su futuro prometido no era una conversación apropiada. Deseo que no estubieran solos, pues todos habian desaparecido incluido el violinista.

―¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el jardín? ― Preguntó él ― He notado que lo miras con mucho interés.

― Eso sería estupendo.

― Y estas son fresias ― explicó él, orgulloso de su jardín.

Tomaron asiento en una banqueta bajo la rama de un inmenso árbol.

― Cada especie de flor que te he mostrado lo he cultivado yo.

―Es hermoso de verdad. Nunca creí que pudieras dedicarte a ello.

―Gracias, eso se lo debo a mi madre quien era amante de todo tipo de flor. Mi padre pensaba que un día lo iba a cambiar por su jardín.

Inuyasha la miró un rato, era verdad que tenía todo tipo de flores en su jardín, pero le faltaba la mas hermosa de todas y esa estaba ante sus ojos.

―¿ Como...

Se detuvo antes de hacer la pregunta, no estaba segura de preguntarle como había sido la muerte de su madre.

―¿Qué como murió?

Pudo ver como sus facciones masculinas se ponían tensas ante la pregunta que él mismo se formuló. Pero para Inuyasha hablar de su madre era como si abrieran una herida que jamás ha cicatrizado.

―Esa es una historia que te contaré en otro momento. Creo que éste es nuestro presente.

Inuyasha se levantó de la banca y sorprendió a la joven arrodillarse ante ella. Lo vio sacar una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y ante ella apareció un hermoso rubí en forma de flor.

―Kagome Higurashi, te he cortegado por mas de dos semanas y nada me haría feliz que aceptes ser mi esposa. Se que dos semanas no suficientes para conocer a una persona, pero siento que te conozco mas de mil años...

Ella lo interrumpió poniendose de rodillas para estar a su altura, tomó su cara entre las manos y asintió.

―Dos semanas fueron suficientes para terminar amándote y si, quiero ser tu esposa.

Inuyasha pasó una mano por su nunca para atraerla hacia él, se tumbaron en la fresca yerba y así, con un beso sellarob su destino.

Andrew estaba en su despacho analizando sus libros de cuentas. Esta noche llegaba un cargameno procedente del extranjero, todo debía salir de acuerdo al plan. La puerta se abrió lentamente y no tuvo que alzar la vista para ver quién era, pues sabía que Miroku, su mejor amigo siempre lo visitaba todos los sábados por la mañana.

― ¿Obsesionado con tus fianzas? ― preguntó éste, quitando una pelusa inexistente de su sombrero.

Por su parte, Andrew negó con la cabeza, se quitó sus gafas y observó a su amigo.

―No. Esta noche llega mercancía y quiero que todo esté en perfecto orden.

―¿Hasta cuando dejarás ese negocio? Sabes que el contrabando se paga con la horca.

Andrew hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

―Si quiero tener mi propia compañía es necesario esto. ¿Tú sabias que el negocio del chocolate es bueno? Deja una buena suma de dinero.

―Si pero de manera legal. Hazlo por tu bien o el de tu familia.

―¿Familia? Mi madre está obsesionada con casar pronto a Kagome, mientras ella sea el objeto de sus caprichos yo pasaré de incógnito, Miroku.

―¿Aunque la llegue a casar con el marqués Taisho?

Andrew frunció el cejo, por más que se esforzaba en tratar de que el duque le agradara terminaba por odiarlo y querer retorcerle el cuello con sus propias manos. Se levantó y sirvió dos copas de brandy y una se la entregó a Miroku.

―Ese imbécil. Por más que me esfuerzo en que me agrade, termino por vomitar. Hay algo ― señaló a su amigo ― Que no me agrada de él.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

―A las madres casaderas les gusta, dicen que es buen partido.

―Si se llega a casar con mi hermana y la hace desdichada no voy a tener ninguna contemplación ante él. Prefiero ir a prisión por haberlo matado que por el contrabando.

―Esperemos que nunca llegue a pasar eso.

―Por su bien que no pase.

Contemplaba a la mujer desnuda que estaba frente a él, su piel era blanca y sus cabellos rojos como el fuego. Sus ojos verdes le hacían una tentadora invitación de acerarse a ella y poder tocar todo lo que él quisiera. Pero por desgracia él no estaba de humor como para gozar de la piel de su amante.

―Haz estado serio ― explicó ella, viendo que él no mostraba ningún interés. Así que se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata de seda en color rojo ― ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que perturba esos ojos azules?

―Nada y será mejor que no lo sepas ― respondió él, encendiendo un puro.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y extendió su mano.

―Dame tu mano.

― ¿Para qué? ― preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

―Tú solo hazlo.

―Si vas a usar tu poder psíquico en mí, te aseguro que no va a funcionar.

Ella sonrió y aun así insistió en que le diera la mano, él aceptó y extendió su brazo derecho para que la mujer pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Sus ojos rojos se oscurecieron y comenzó la revelación.

―Veo mucha ambición en tu futuro. Deseas arrebatar un título que nunca te pertenecerá. Tu corazón anhela una mujer, pero ella le será fiel a alguien más hasta la muerte ― dijo ella negando con la cabeza ― Aquí hay una traición que podría ser tu principio y tu final.

Automáticamente él apartó la mano y la joven parpadeó.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― preguntó ella, como si hubiera estado ida

Él negó

― ¿Entonces por qué tienes ese semblante pálido?

Éste en cambio esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Porque ahora sí que te deseo.

Esa noche Andrew estaba en el punto de reunión, miraba de vez en cuando su reloj. La noche era fría que le calaba hasta los huesos y ninguna señal del bote y su mercancía. Una extensa y pesada neblina cubría el mar, hasta que una luz amarilla se divisó a lo lejos.

Sonrió, esa era, y haciendo lo propio guió a la pequeña tripulación hacia donde él estaba.

Pero no era uno ni dos botes, si no 3 y cada uno de ellos cargaba diez cajas. El hombre a cargo iba en el bote principal y al bajar de él se dirigió a Andrew.

―Veinte cajas de chocolate, brandy y puros.

El joven arqueo la ceja molesto.

―Habíamos acordado que serían cincuenta y siete.

―Si lo sé, pero se han extraviado. Tómalo o dejalo.

Después de un momento de analizarlo, él asintió.

―Pero te pagaré la mitad.

―Mira...

―Mira nada. El acuerdo eran cincuenta y siete y me traes menos de la mitad. Tómalo o llévate tus cajas y me consigo a alguien más profesional.

―Sabes que soy el único profesional para este cargo.

―Lo estoy dudando en estos momentos.

Aquel hombre después de analizarlo por unos segundos asintió, se dirigió a la orilla del mar y con la lámpara que llevaba en mano hizo una señal, acto seguido aparecieron otros dos barcos con el resto del paquete.

―Debo suponer que tu tripulación ha encontrado los demás paquetes que se extraviaron.

La respuesta de hombre fue una simple mueca de disgusto. Andrew pagó lo acordado y el otro entregó el paquete acordado. En lugar de discutir ayudaron a los hombres a descargar el cargamento y transportarlo a una carretilla. Cuando escucharon cascos procedentes de otro lugar.

―Alto ahí.

―Maldición ― dijo enfado el marino ― Me has tendido una trampa.

―No ― Andrew negó.

Aún faltaban tres cajas por bajar cuando los piratas emprendían la huida. Se dirigió al chofer de la carreta y su orden fue contundente.

―Ya sabes que hacer. Vete.

―Pero señor.

―Lárgate de una buena vez. No quiero que te atrapen con mi cargamento. Yo los distraigo.

El cochero asintió y emprendió su huida.

―Señor queda detenido por el negocio de contrabando.

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa, observó las cajas que aun estaban en el pequeño bote y girando sobre sus talones miró fijamente a los dos guardias.

―Vaya, pero si son ustedes.

De pronto hubo risas entre ellos y los oficiales bajaron de sus caballos.

― ¿Has traído nuestra parte?

El joven contrabandista asintió lentamente.

―Tres cajas.

Uno de los guardias frunció la boca y negó.

―Quedamos en que iban a ser seis.

―Lo sé pero mi lacayo salió huyendo en cuanto los escuchó. Si pasan mañana en la noche por mi casa, les prometo el resto.

Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro y después asintieron.

―Mañana a las doce de la noche.

Poco tiempo después, Koga salió de la casa que le había comprado a su fiel amante y se dirigió a una taberna, ahí se encontró con otra mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Al verlo se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Te vez fatal.

―He venido a proponerte un negocio.

La mujer de asintió y se lo llevó a un cuarto privado, ya una vez ahí, se acercó a una pequeña cantina y sirvió dos copas de whisky.

― ¿Qué clase de negocio? ― preguntó ella, tomando asiento en un sofá que estaba apartado de él. ― Si me ofreces ser tu amante, primero debes deshacerte de tu psíquica loca, Koga. ― dijo en tono cómico ― Y principalmente debo aceptarte como mi protector.

Koga sonrió amargamente, bebiendo de un solo golpe de su copa y observando a la mujer que tenía en frente de él.

―Eres bella y tentadora Kikyo, pero me siento cómodo con Ayame.

―Gracias por lo de tentadora.

Koga inclinó la cabeza en un gesto galán.

― ¿Qué te parece recibir dos mil libras por año?

La copa se le resbaló de sus manos como mantequilla. Hacía un cálculo mental de lo que podía hacer con ese monto. Primero compraría su propia casa, vestidos y se haría de un pequeño negocio y dejaría ser una dama de compañía.

¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Ser su amante?

―Te dije que no me interesaba ser tu amante.

―Y yo te respondí que me siento cómodo con mi loca psíquica.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, la joven evaluaba la situación, lo observaba fijamente como si le fuera a dar una señal de que todo era una trampa. Pero no obtuvo ninguna señal.

―Muy bien ― se recostó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas. La falda de su vestido hizo que descendiera hasta sus rodillas ― Te escucho.

Kikyo salió de la pequeña habitación y lo primero que hizo fue encender un cigarrillo. Alguien le clamaba de sus servicios pero simplemente no tenía cabeza como para atender a borrachos que ni sus mujeres podían complacer en la cama. Salió a la calle y la recibió el aire frio de la noche.

Lo que Koga le proponía era peligroso, arriesgado. Pero el dinero era más valioso que todo.

―Espero tu respuesta dentro de una semana. No tenemos tiempo.

Lo vio alejarse y cuando vio que estaba a punto de subir a su carruaje corrió hacia él.

―Acepto. Pero deber prometer que si todo esto sale mal no me echaras todo el peso. Antes te mato o digo la verdad.

―Mi querida Kikyo ― dijo en tono meloso ― Nada malo saldrá, ya tengo todo fríamente calculado.

Ella asintió y lo vio partir. Se había metido en algo peligroso y ella lo sabía perfectamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Con sus dedos acariciaba la fina tela de su vestido, después viajaban un poco más y acariciaban de igual forma el velo. Esbozó una sonrisa al verse al espejo. Era el vestido más hermoso que cualquier novia pudiera tener. De tela fina, mandada exclusiva desde Francia. En un color sutil perla, con encaje de cuello alto, de manga larga y de la parte de la espalda iba unida por una hilera de botones.

Sentía su corazón bombear a mil por hora incluso podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos, estaba a punto de dar ese paso más importante de su vida con el hombre que había llegado a amar. Su dama de compañía le ayudó a colocarse los guantes de seda y por ultimo le entregó un ramo en forma de cascada de lirios y orquídeas.

―Ha quedado usted realmente hermosa milady ― comentó la joven con profunda admiración.

―Gracias Melisa ― respondió Kagome con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, donde ya los esperaba el resto de su familia en la sala. Andrew al verla dejó su copa de whisky en una pequeña mesa y se acercó a ella.

―Ese cabrón es un cabrón con suerte. Más vale que te haga feliz.

―Andrew no molestes a tu hermana ― intervino el padre.

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa y tomó a su hermana del brazo para conducirla más al interior de la sala.

―Tú sabes que nunca he amenazado en vano. ― la hizo girar para tenerla en frente de él ― Si sientes el más mínimo impulso de salir corriendo de la iglesia tendré listo un carruaje esperándote.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

―Andrew ― el padre tomó a Kagome del brazo la miró sonreír y él se contagió de esa sonrisa ― Si sientes el más mínimo impulso de salir corriendo yo personalmente te ayudaré.

Lady Flora estaba en completo silencio. Amenazaban con salirse algunas lágrimas, pero supo disimular. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Era Inuyasha Taisho el candidato perfecto, aun y con su interminable fortuna? Muchas de las veces el dinero no era lo más importante y justamente en este día tenía esos pensamientos, cuando fue ella prácticamente la que empujó a su hija a los brazos de Taisho. Algo en ella, ese instinto de madre le decía que su hija no sería feliz para siempre.

―Suficiente! ― dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento ― Vamos a llegar tarde a la iglesia ― comentó mientras cruzaba la sala y se detenía en medio del vestíbulo ― Si sientes el más mínimo impulso de salir corriendo solo danos una señal. Estornuda, tose o lo que quieras. Tu padre te escoltara hasta el carruaje de Andrew, mientras que yo fingiré desmayarme para que ganes tiempo.

Y tras estas palabras salió por la puerta principal ante el asombro de su familia, pues no era habitual en ella decir ese tipo de comentarios.

Era la décimo octava vez que se pasaba la mano por el cabello, había olvidado cuantas veces había consultado su inútil reloj y aunque solo habían pasado cinco minutos para él representaba una eternidad.

―He de decirte que me pones nervioso con tus propios nervios. Relájate, tu prometida llegará.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su primo Koga junto de él, al menos no estaría solo en tan importante evento de su vida ya que Naraku aún seguía de "viaje" había recibido noticias de él.

―Es bueno que estés aquí ― dijo Inuyasha, tocándolo del hombro. ― Eres como mi hermano.

―Y tú el mío... tú el mío.

Koga mostró su sonrisa, pero no una de felicidad sino una de quien sabe que las cosas van a salir conforme a lo esperado. El plan era sencillo, fácil si se seguía al pie de la letra, entonces nada iba porqué salir mal.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

―Tu novia ha llegado ―comentó al tiempo que se retiraba a ocupar su lugar en primera fila.

Kagome avanzaba por el pasillo que la conducía hacía el altar del brazo de su padre y lo hacía con la más espléndida y maravillosa sonrisa de una mujer enamorado que sabía que al final del pasillo el hombre perfecto la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para jura amor eterno. Y ahí estaba, parado en el altar, con un traje negro y su cabello alborotado, debió haberse pasado las manos por el cabello una decena de veces. Podría notar su impaciencia, en la forma en que golpeaba sutilmente el suelo podía jurar que estaba a punto de cortar la distancia entre los dos para tomar el lugar de su padre y caminar con ella (o arrastrarla) hacia el altar.

― ¿No quieres salir huyendo? ― preguntó su padre ― Aun tenemos tiempo, Andrew dejó el carruaje atrás de la iglesia y tu madre fingirá un desmayo.

―Padre, por primera vez he de decir que agradezco a mi madre el obligarme aceptar el cortejo de Inuyasha. Es lo mejor que pudo pasar. Es un hombre maravilloso y además lo amo.

Ante esto, el señor Higurashi no pudo más que inclinar la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal aceptación.

Por su parte y quien estaba más ansioso era el propio Inuyasha, sentía ese impulso de ir hasta la mitad de la iglesia, tomar a Kagome del brazo y caminar con ella lo que restaba de tramo. Pero eso no se vería bien y ella no se lo perdonaría si hiciera eso. Mientras la veía avanzar, con esa resplandeciente sonrisa y ese hermoso vestido no pudo imaginarse un sin fin de pensamientos. Primero el cómo le quitaría ese vestido, era una tarea que disfrutaría y que además lo haría lentamente mientras la hacía delirar con sus besos. Dos... ¿Acaso había pensado lo hermosa que era? ¿Lo bien que olía? Era sin duda la mujer de su vida, con quien pasaría toda una eternidad y con la que tendría muchos hijos.

Llegaron hasta el altar, antes de entregarla a Inuyasha, el señor Higurashi le dio un beso en la frente sobre el velo de novia. Sentía un leve cosquilleo de que esto no iba a salir bien, había una aura oscura que rodeaba la felicidad de su pequeña hija y por más que deseará tomarla del brazo y llevársela lejos, no podía hacerlo ya que verla feliz era lo único que lo ataba.

―Te amo ― le dijo dándole otro beso.

―Y yo a ti papá ― Kagome lo abrazo con el amor de una hija.

El señor Higurashi le entregó la mano de hija a Inuyasha no sin antes hacerlo prometer que la cuidaría y amaría siempre.

―Le prometo que pase lo que pase cuidaré de ella. Nada le faltara, la amaré siempre y si algún día llego a hacerla sufrir o que por mi culpa ese bello rostro este empapado de lágrimas. ―Miró atentamente al padre de Kagome ―… lo dejaré que me mate sin poner resistencia.

―No hace falta. Sólo hazla feliz.

Inuyasha asintió y tomando a Kagome de la mano caminaron juntos la poca distancia que quedaba hasta el altar.

La ceremonia dio inicio, el sacerdote hizo la clásica pregunta de quién se oponía al enlace de la pareja presente, no había quien deseara levantarse de su banco y expresar sus motivos por los cuales se debía evitar esa boda. Pero uno en particular estaba más deseoso porque se llevara a cabo y ese era el "hermano" del novio.

Lady Flora observaba detenidamente la ceremonia, y con cada palabra de "si, acepto" sentía que estaba sentenciando a su hija a la desdicha total. Era la primera que se hubiese deseado levantarse para oponerse, pero la sonrisa de felicidad que irradiaba su hija se lo impedía.

―Lo has hecho bien.

Ella desvió la vista del altar hacia su marido, quien la tomaba de la mano.

―Has elegido al pretendiente perfecto. Estoy seguro que serán muy felices.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó por sus labios.

―Eso espero ―dijo, volviendo su atención hacia la pareja ―Realmente lo espero

La ceremonia llegó a su fin y todos aplaudieron a los recién casados y más cuando Inuyasha tomó de la cintura a Kagome para atraerla hacia sí y darle un beso en los labios.

Para llevar a cabo la celebración del enlace, Inuyasha había mandado a disponer de 30 mesas redondas donde podían caber fácilmente diez personas. Fueron colocadas alrededor de la mesa de los novios, para el pastel, un famoso panadero francés fue el encargado y un exquisito banquete.

Una vez concluido el banquete era hora de que los novios bailaran juntos y lo hicieron en medio de la pista bajo la mirada de trescientas personas. Kagome se recargo en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras dejaba que la música los envolviera en una burbuja. El la guiaba con maestría por toda la pista siendo observados por todos los invitados. Pero francamente eso le valía poco. Lo que su mente recreaba una y otra vez era como tomaba a Kagome entre sus brazos y se le llevaba a la habitación principal, imaginando como le quitaría ese maldito vestido y la hacía suya.

― ¿En qué piensas?

Él buscó sus ojos color chocolate y sonrió al ver esa mirada tierna.

―En que ahora mismo quisiera que toda esa gente se fuera. Y así llevarte a la cama de una maldita vez.

Kagome se puso de todos los colores posibles, solo esas palabras bastaron para lograr que su piel ardiera en llamas.

―Inuyasha... no creo que...

― ¿Que no debería decir eso, con trescientas personas viéndonos? ― preguntó.

Ella asintió e Inuyasha estalló en una risa.

―No ― respondió serio ― Me importa muy poco lo que digan. Es más, apuesto que la mitad de ellos están pensando lo mismo que yo. Que cuando pienso llevarte a la cama.

Koga dejó la copa de brandy sobre la mesa. Había visto a la pareja disfrutar de su primer baile. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Su única y última pieza.

Observó su reloj, faltaba poco para que su plan diera resultado.

Se levantó y con dos copas adicionales en la mano, se dirigió a los recién casados.

―Espero que no sea mucho pedir una copa con los recién casados.

Inuyasha al verlo esbozó una sonrisa y abrazo a su amigo, su casi hermano.

―Desde luego que no ― dijo Inuyasha, aceptando las dos copas que ofrecía Koga y dándole una a Kagome.

―Será un placer ― respondió Kagome.

― ¿Y por qué brindamos? ― Preguntó Inuyasha.

Koga esbozó una media sonrisa.

―Por el deseo de vivir, por las mujeres, por el amor... por la lealtad.

―Por la lealtad ― Inuyasha alzó su copa y se la bebió de golpe.

De pronto Kagome comenzó a sentirse mareada y se recargo en el antebrazo de Inuyasha.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Si ― Kagome mintió, la verdad es que estaba sintiendo que todo el piso se movía a sus pies.

Inuyasha asintió y le sugirió que se fuera a la habitación, ya que comenzaban a retirarse los invitados y la noche comenzaba para ellos.

Koga simplemente observó el trayecto de la joven recién casada y esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Primera parte del plan completada.

Kagome no quiso la ayuda de su dama de compañía ya que ella podía arreglárselas sola, en cuanto entró a la habitación todo se volvió negro y unos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza antes de caer desmayada al piso.

Kikyo observó a la joven que yacía en los brazos de Hakudoshi, era una mujer muy bonita y por un momento sintió remordimiento. Probablemente ella no tenía culpa en todo esto por la ambición de otra persona. Ai esto saldría mal la única que se vería como sospechosa sería esa joven.

―Será mejor que te vayas preparando. Seguramente Taisho no tardará en venir a consumar el matrimonio.

Ella asintió y tomó el camisón de seda que le entregaba Hakudoshi.

― ¿Que va a pasar con ella?

―Estará bien, no te preocupes por eso. Tú procura que Inuyasha caiga rendido a ti. Recuerda que eres la última fase. No fracases por el bien de todos.

Se humedeció los labios y observó como el Hakudoshi que desaparecía por un pasadizo secreto. Así que se desistió y se puso el camisón de seda, la fina tela se pegaba a su cuerpo y la hacía sentirse seductora, sensual y recargando su espalda en uno de los postes de la cama aguardó a que el novio apareciera.

Inuyasha no quiso esperar a que se fuera el último invitado y con una sonrisa en los labios subió a la habitación. Había llegado el momento por el que tanto había soñado, por fin tendría entre sus brazos a Kagome. Subió muy despacio las escaleras, pensando una y mil veces en como la haría suya.

Cuando entró, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Solo los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por el gran ventanal la iluminaban y a través de ella pudo distinguir la figura de su esposa. Ella estaba recargada de espaldas a uno de los postes de la cama. ¿Se había cambiado el vestido de novia por uno de fiesta? ¿O había sido un producto de su imaginación?

No le dio mucha importancia. Esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó lentamente hacía ella.

— ¿Por qué ocultas tu hermoso rostro? — preguntó con voz ronca. Él también estaba nervioso y ansioso por la noche que les aguardaba. Por la vida que les esperaba — Acércate a mí que quiero ver a mi esposa.

Kikyo dudaba un poco, miraba a su alrededor como si esperara algo que llegara a salvarla en ese preciso instante. Su mayor ventaja era la oscuridad y el jamás podría notar la diferencia, al menos que encendiera una vela y sí que estaría en serios problemas.

Se acercó a él más no lo suficiente como para que la rodeara entre los brazos.

Él exhaló un suspiró ante su esposa nerviosa. Debía comprenderla, era virgen después de todo y debía ser paciente con ella si quería que esto fuera más allá de simples besos y caricias.

—La celebración aún no termina. Pero eso no quiere decir que nos esperemos hasta que se vaya el último invitado ¿O sí?

Ella negó sin decir una palabra, sólo deseaba que esto terminara de una vez por todas.

—Te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido de novia — esbozó otra media sonrisa recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su mujer y le pareció que era mucho más ancho del estómago de lo que recordaba, pero siguió sin darle importancia — Vestido que esta misma noche te quitaré. ¿Me permites besar a mi esposa?

Ella volvió a dudar, pero asintió lentamente. Vaya, ese hombre tenía una voz ronca y sensual, si no fuera quién él creía se desnudaría ante él y le rogaría que la hiciera suya.

—Bien. Entonces acercarte a mi o yo lo haré por ti.

Pero antes de que ella o él dieran el primer paso, Hakudoshi se le había adelantado golpeándolo a él en la nunca y derribándolo al instante. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiró largo y se llevó las manos al pecho para controlar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

—Te tardaste una eternidad en aparecer — dijo ella. Reclamándole al individuo que estaba amarrando de pies y manos al recién casado.

—La espera vale la pena — respondió sin verla — Tu trabajo será recompensado — Siempre y cuando usted cumpla su palabra.

Ella lanzó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos — ¿Por diez mil libras al año, quien no sería capaz de cometer un asesinato?

—Eso espero milady — asintió aquel hombre de mirada fría — Salgamos por el pasadizo. Nadie nos vera — le había dicho a otro hombre que se había acercado a ellos.

— ¿Dónde está Koga? ― preguntó Kikyo al hombre.

―No sé ― se encogió de hombros ―Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Que lo esperáramos en el carruaje.

Kikyo no pudo evitar contemplar el rostro del tal Inuyasha, se le removió la conciencia, había jugado con los sentimientos de un hombre enamorado que esperaba ansioso su noche de bodas. Contempló esos labios carnosos que había estado a punto de besar, era realmente atractivo, poseía los rasgos varoniles bien definidos. Seguramente era todo un hombre en la cama y había estado a punto de besarlo.

Maldito el guarura de Koga.

Antes de salir por el pasadizo secreto, Hakudoshi regresó con Kagome y la depositó al borde de la cama. Al ver el rostro de Kikyo dijo:

—No te preocupe. Solo duerme. Es hora.

Hakudoshi se echó al hombro a Inuyasha y seguido de Kikyo salieron por el pasadizo.

En la salida Koga ya los esperaba y le entregó a Kikyo un pequeño saco con monedas.

—Tu pago por tus servicios.

Kikyo se le quedó viendo al saco de monedas y a Koga. Al fondo se podía ver como Hakudoshi metía a Inuyasha en el carruaje.

—Espero lo prometido. Mil libras por año por ayudarte en esto.

—Y te los pagaré.

Koga subió al carruaje y emprendió la marcha. Llegaron hasta un acantilado donde pretendían arrojar el cuerpo del hombre. Lo dejaron en la tierra y antes de aventarlo por el acantilado, el primer hombre de puso de rodillas y contemplo el rostro del hombre inconsciente.

—Antes de que te vayas al infierno y de que me quede con todo lo que es tuyo. Te dejaré un recuerdo. — Sacó una daga de su bolsillo y le hizo una herida en la mejilla derecha — Para que me recuerdes siempre.

Y sin más que decir, él tuvo el placer de arrojarlo por aquel acantilado.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como su cuerpo se perdía entre las olas. Por fin la fortuna le iba a sonreír, se quedaría con todo lo que le pertenecía desde un principio, pero sobre

Despertó de lo que podría haber sido el sueño más largo de su vida, con pesar se levantó de la cama y aun sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Cielos, sentía como había cargado un costal de papas ella sola, débil y sin fuerza.

Se levantó y lo primero que vio fue a su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mira cielo, ha despertado.

Giró la mirada un poco más ahí estaba su padre y su hermano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — peguntó, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

Tanto su madre como su padre se miraron mutuamente y después a su hija.

—Kagome…— comenzó su padre.

—Hija — Su madre dudó por un segundo — Inuyasha está muerto.

Y todo el mundo de Kagome se derrumbó de pies a cabeza, sentía que su alma se iba a un fondo sin que nadie la pudiera sacar de ahí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cinco largos años habían pasado desde que Inuyasha desapareció y Kagome aún no se había resignado a que él estaba muerto.

Recordaba aquel día en que despertó y su madre le dio la trágica noticia. Él había desaparecido el mismo día de su boda y ahora que vivía en la mansión Taisho no le gustaba mucho. Más de una vez quería regresar con sus padres pero siempre su madre le recordaba que su deber era estar ahí, en una casa demasiado grande donde se sentía completamente sola.

En cinco años no se había quitado el luto por más de que todos le insistían que ya no era necesario. Que ahora era una mujer viuda con suficiente dinero y que podía volver a casarse. Pero ella jamás lo iba hacer, algo en su corazón le decía que Inuayasha estaba vivo y mientras su cuerpo no apareciera mantendría esa remota esperanza a flote.

— ¿Está bien, milady?

La voz de Koga la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró y le sonrió.

Koga había sido un apoyo fundamental para ella, desde el primer día que supo que Inuyasha había muerto él siempre estaba a su lado. La visitaba casi seguido, iban juntos a obras de teatro, a montar por las mañanas a Hdey Park.

—Lo siento — se disculpó — ¿Qué me decía?

Koga parpadeó y suspiró.

—Creo que sería una idea estupenda ir al baile de los MacGregor. Escuché que será de disfraces. Podemos ir y...

—Discúlpame Koga. La verdad es que no estoy de humor como para un baile.

Y la verdad no lo estaba, solo faltaban días para que se cumplieran cinco años de la muerte de su marido.

—Me temo que sería una mala acompañante. Si me disculpa — se levantó del sofá — Debo ir a ver cómo va la cena.

Koga maldijo una vez que ella se hubiera marchado. Llevaba cinco malditos años tratando de conquistarla y no había podido lograr nada. Incluso a la madre de ella la trató de convencer que su hija era una viuda sola con una inmensa fortuna y que necesitaba a un hombre que estuviese a su lado pero tampoco logró nada.

—Carajo.

Harto de esto, salió de la salita y de la mansión, no le apetecía estar ahí.

—En cinco minutos está la...

Kagome miró a su alrededor, no había señal de Koga. Se encogió de hombros, probablemente le había surgido un contratiempo que tenía que resolver.

Sin deseos de cenar (otra vez) se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse y pensar. Ya no lloraba por él, sólo lo pensaba y el poco tiempo que había durado su matrimonio y cortejo eran un hermoso recuerdo que pensaba mantener vivo.

Koga llegó al club y se metió a una estancia privada y lo primero que hizo fue arrojar una botella de licor a la chimenea.

—Maldición — gritó con odio y frustración.

—Ese licor era de la mejor reserva

Con el cejo fruncido giró y se encontró a Kikyo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su furia era inminente.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Ella pasó a un lado de él y tomó asiento en un cómodo sofá cama — Vengo por mis mil libras que me prometiste. Que sumándole todas, me debes cinco mil libras.

Koga frunció aún más el ceño, casi al grado de ponérsele blanco.

—Tus malditas mil libras no se verán reflejadas hasta que Kagome se case conmigo.

Kikyo al escuchar eso último estalló en risa.

—Ay... — dijo al fin — Creo que voy a esperar más tiempo. Es evidente que ella jamás se casará con alguien como tú.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no aceptara casarse conmigo?

—Bueno...—vaciló unos segundos—Han pasado cinco años y es evidente que para ella solo serás el primo de su difunto marido, su pañuelo de lágrimas. Pobre, si supiera la rata que eres en realidad.

Koga apretó los dedos con demasiada fuerza, nunca debió haber confiado en esta mujer, sólo era un dolor de muelas que tal vez pronto extirparía para dejar de causarle tanto malestar.

Kikyo se levantó del sofá y avanzó lentamente hacia él.

—Quiero mi dinero — pronunció cada una de esas palabras con mucho énfasis—O de lo contrario todo Londres sabrá que mataste a tu primo el mismo día de su boda.

Koga se puso rojo y la tomó del cuello.

—Ni se te ocurra amenazarme con eso. Recuerda que si yo caigo lo haces tú también por cómplice. Así que no vengas con amenazas absurdas.

La soltó y ésta cayó de nuevo al sofá.

—Y ahora lárgate que quiero estar solo.

Kiko salió del reservado jurándose que no sería la última vez que se verían.

Se movía de un lado a otro en la cama. En sus sueños veía como trataba de alcanzar una flor roja y cuando ya estaba a centímetros de ella, ésta se volvía a partir. Era tan frustrante su sueño que comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo de alcanzarla.

De pronto en él aparecía Inuyasha y sin más terminaba por aplastar la flor con su pie derecho.

Kagome despertó de golpe y se incorporó en la cama.

Sudaba, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su respiración era agitada. Era la segunda vez que tenía ese sueño ¿Qué significa? No lo sabía.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, bajó de la cama y sus pies tocaron el frio sueldo de la habitación, se puso su batín y avanzó hacía la ventana. Allá afuera caía la tormenta más aterradora que se pudiese imaginar.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Había perdido la cuenta de todas aquellas veces que se la había hecho. No se resignaba aún que Inuyasha estaba muerto. Nunca encontraron un cuerpo o jamás lo reportaron como ileso en alguna localidad de Londres. Mientras no hubiese algún indicio de que Inuyasha estaba muerto jamás lo iba a creer.

—Deberías darte una oportunidad — comentó su madre un día en que iban saliendo a un bazar que se había puesto de moda en Londres— Por ejemplo con Koga. Ha sido muy amable estos años y atento. Creo que...

—Madre ya lo hemos discutido. Jamás me volveré a casar y con Koga mucho menos. Sé que ha sido atento y se lo agradezco, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que espere, que Inuyasha no está muerto.

—Hija han pasado cinco años, si hubiera estado vivo ya habría aparecido.

Kagome se mordió el labio con fuerza y siguieron su camino al mercado. Le obedecían de todo, desde fresas, chocolates, manzanas hasta telas de seda para que hiciera de ellas un vestido. Estaba concentrada que no vio a la joven que venía de frente y ambas chocaron.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, una a la otra y al ver que no decía nada, Kagome continuó su camino.

—Él regresará.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó confusa.

Esas palabras le calaron hasta los huesos ¿Quién regresaría? Asustada, giró sobre sus talones y contempló una vez más aquella mujer que no le quitaba la mirada.

— El regresara. Pero no seguirá siendo el mismo, una sed de venganza envuelve su corazón, venganza que será contra usted.

La joven acortó la distancia que las separaba y de manera imprevista tomó a Kagome de la mano para ver las líneas de su mano.

—Debe tener mucho cuidado milady. El camino hacia la felicidad será muy complicado y para lograrlo habrá un pago, la vida de un ser querido que jamás llegará conocer.

Pero el corazón de la joven se había agitado al ver más cosas que no quiso compartir con la marquesa Taisho, pues en su visión había visto la obsesión que su amante sentía por la viuda de su marido.

—No confíe en nadie y cuídese del que parece lobo con piel de oveja. El león no es como lo pintan.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la joven observó que se acercaba la madre de Kagome y decidió girar sobre sus talones y retirarse del lugar.

El corazón de Kagome latía aceleradamente, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. Ahí, en medio del bazar donde pasaba la gente a un lado de ella observándola de manera extraña por estar en medio de la calle, contempló su las líneas de la mano donde hace rato esa joven pelirroja había visto.

Era completamente absurdo sonreír por algo que alguien le había dicho, no podía ser tan ingenua, pero su corazón se puso en alerta hacía la advertencia. ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué? y ¿Quién era ese lobo con piel de oveja?

— ¿Que tanto te decía esa joven?

Kagome escondió su mano como para evitar que su madre se enterara.

—Nada, simplemente se ha disculpado por haber cruzado en mi camino.

Lady Flora asintió no muy convencida de lo que su hija le había explicado, pero al ver que no le diría más se limitó a asentir.

—Te he comprado este antifaz — dijo mientras le mostraba el delicado antifaz. — Además, debemos asistir, seguramente darán a conocer el compromiso de su hija Elizabeth con el Vizconde Clayton.

Kagome lo observó detenidamente. Era precioso, dorado y con una delicada figura de una mariposa de perfil en el lado izquierdo con diamantes incrustados en cada una de sus alas.

—Combinara con ese vestido dorado que has mantenido guardado durante meses. He aceptado la invitación de los MacGregor en tu nombre. Si no vas lo tomaran como un insulto. Además, Koga nos acompañará.

Ante ello, Kagome solo se limitó a asentir.

—No tienes idea de lo emocionada que estoy porque llegue ese día — comentó en forma sarcástica.

—Y por favor deja tu sarcasmo a un lado — comentó en forma seria Lady Flora — Ya es tiempo que salgas a la luz y dejes ese luto que has mantenido durante años. Él está muerto, tú sigues viva y la vida sigue.

"O tal vez no lo esté" se dijo para ella misma.

Al ver a su hija tan seria, Lady Flora le tocó un hombro y le sonrió de manera dulce.

—Solo quiero que dejes de sufrir. Que no te quedes encerrada en esa mansión solitaria, eres joven y puede que con el tiempo llegue alguien más.

Kagome suspiró, no quería hablar con su madre sobre sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, porque sería una conversación que no tendría principio ni fin. Era frustrante saber que para todos Inuyasha había salido a dar un paseo la misma noche de su boda y que jamás regresará. Tal parecía que para la sociedad él estaba muerto y enterrado en alguna parte de Londres.

Tomó el antifaz que su madre tenía aún entre sus manos y prosiguió con su camino.

—Es perfecto. Gracias.

Ayame contemplaba desde la ventana de su residencia solariega a las personas que pasaban con una sonrisa en los labios. A veces llegaba a maldecir los dones que tenía para ver el futuro. Como hoy, al ver el destino de esa joven, el infierno y el dolor porque ella estaba a punto de pasar. Había llegado a sentir el dolor ajeno como si fuera el suyo, pero lo que más le desgarraba el alma era la pérdida de ese ser que perdería y todo por la culpa de…

—Señorita Ayame, el señor Koga ha venido a buscarla.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos para ponerle atención a su ama de llaves.

—Pero aquí está la mujer más hermosa de todo Londres.

Esperó a que se fuera su ama de llaves, avanzó hacia él, lo miraba con desconfianza, recelo.

—Se rumora que deseas cortejar a Lady Taisho, la viuda de tu primo.

Koga frunció el cejo, no solo quería cortejarla, quiere casarse con ella y obtener de una maldita vez el título que siempre le había pertenecido.

—Entenderás que para nosotros no hay más futuro, la sociedad nos señalaría tanto a ti como a nuestros hijos y además, al no tener más que solo un pedazo de tierra, ellos no tendrían futuro. En cambio si me caso con ella, podría conservarte como amante, tendríamos hijos bastardos, pero vivirías mucho mejor de lo que hasta ahora.

Ayame respiró con fuerza, apretó los puños y por último le dio una bofetada marcando sus dedos en una de sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

Koga se llevó las manos a su mejilla donde estaba latente el golpe que le había asestado su amante.

—Eres un bastardo que no vale ni la mitad de lo fue tu primo.

Él frunció el cejo y la tomó por los hombros.

—Te prohíbo que me compares con él. Yo no soy el que desapareció el día de su boda abandonando a su esposa para después darse por muerto.

—A veces he llegado a pensar que él realmente no está muerto como se dice.

—Él está muerto ¡Muerto! — Sus ojos ardían de furia — Enterrado en un pozo de tierra donde los gusanos se comen su carne podrida.

Ayame logró apartarse de él, en ese momento sintió pánico, como si Koga le fuera propinar un golpe. Pero lo que más le aterraba pensar o realmente descubrir, era saber que él mismo había causado la desaparición de su primo.

—Tus palabras me asustan — dijo con sinceridad, llevándose las manos al pecho — Es como si tuvieras algo que ver en su desaparición.

Koga se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había reaccionado de manera torpe, tal vez con sus acciones era probable que Ayame pensara que él tuvo algo que ver en todo.

—Yo...yo no tengo nada que ver con eso — esta vez fue más cauteloso en cuidar sus palabras —Simplemente me baso en lo que dice las autoridades, la misma sociedad.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Ayame se dedicaba simplemente a observarlo al otro lado de la habitación y él le mantenía la mirada.

—Será mejor que me vaya, estás un poco alterada. Vendré a verte en un par de días.

Y tras su partida Ayame irrumpió a llorar, su pecho se agitaba con violencia mientras un hueco comenzaba a formarse en él. Su reacción le había confirmado que realmente él era el causante de la muerte de Inuyasha Taisho. Todo en él lo había delatado.

Debía proteger a lady Kagome, tanto de él como de aquel que iba a renacer de entre las cenizas.

Corría a gran velocidad y no era para tanto pues unas madres casaderas iban tras de él persiguiéndolo por todo Oxford Street, ¿Quién lo mandaba a meterse ahí? Nadie, solo él mismo. Había ido con intención de comprarle un obsequio a su hermana por el puro hecho de verla sonreír aunque fuera unos segundos. Pero terminó siendo acosado por un grupo pequeño de madres casaderas que buscaban marido para sus hijas solteras.

Él jamás se iba a casar con ninguna mujer porque en primera instancia no era un candidato perfecto y segunda, era libre como el viento.

Llegó a la casa de su hermana y aun no podía recuperar el aliento. Kagome al verlo se preocupó de su estado y ordenó a su mayordomo que le llevara un poco de agua.

—Andrew ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Es...tu… culpa.

Logró decir con voz entrecortada al tiempo que tomaba el vaso con agua que el mayordomo le ofrecía.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!— exclamó sorprendida.

—Desde que te casaste y enviudaste de Taisho. Las madres casaderas no paran de acosarme.

Le entregó un ramo de flores o eso había sido en un principio porque solo estaba el polen con unas cuantas rosas y algunas hojas cayendo en la fina alfombra.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

—Muy hermosas, las pondré en un florero.

—Porque no pueden entender que un hombre como yo, guapo, soltero, no está para el matrimonio. Me acosan en todos lados.

—Si sigues así muy pronto te darás cuenta que has llegado a viejo y de que tu juventud se fue. Y cuando quieras esposa serás un anciano de ochenta años.

Andrew al escuchar eso estalló en risa contagiando a su hermana.

—Pero habrá valido la pena cada año de soltería empedernida. Soy mucha pieza para una sola mujer — le guiñó un ojos—Que lo entiendan, yo no nací para el matrimonio.

Al ver que incomodaba a su hermana con ese tema prefirió cambiarlo por completo.

—Será mejor que cuides esas flores —Comentó él cuando vio que su hermana las colocaba en un florero en agua — Valió la pena correr con ellas hasta aquí. — y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

—Gracias — ella esbozó una sonrisa tomando asiento a su lado.

—Alguien me dijo que te han obligado a ir al baile de los MacGregor.

Kagome al escuchar eso suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—Lo hice más por complacerla. La verdad es que no tengo muchos deseos de ir, dice que Koga nos acompañará…

—Ko-ga — pronunció ese nombre en sílabas.

Si aborreció a Inuyasha Taisho cuando estaba vivo, a su primo lo odiaba profundamente. Algo había en él que no le agradaba. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era por seguir sus instintos y ellos le decían que alejara a su hermana de ese hombre.

—No me agrada ese sujeto.

—Tampoco te agradaba Inuyasha.

—De hecho ningún Taisho es de mi agrado. Pero qué podemos hacer, te casaste con…

—¿Podemos hablar de otro tema que no sea Inuyasha o uno de sus parientes?

Su hermano debía entender que, aunque Inuaysha estuviera muerto, ella aún lo mantenía vivo en sus recuerdos, que lo esperaba como una esposa fiel que era y sobre todo, debía entender que aún lo seguía amando.

—Claro — asintió.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Dice madre que la tía Kaede va a venir para el baile. Sería fantástico verla ¿No crees?

Kagome asintió, la presencia de su tía no significaba más que una cosa, comenzar a buscarle marido y eso a ella no le gustaba.

—Sí, fantástico.

—Se rumora que la anda cortejando un lugareño, un vizconde anciano que además es su vecino.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el comentario de su primo.

— ¿Dónde lo has escuchado? — preguntó más interesada.

—Ya sabes — le guiñó un ojo — Tengo mis métodos. Más bien contactos.

— ¿Y la tía Kaede está de acuerdo?

Andrew roló los ojos pensativo y se encogió de hombros — No lo sé. Pero sería interesante ver como cortejan a tía Kaede.

Después de haber visitado a su hermana, Andrew esta que lanzaba chipas de coraje, por segunda vez consecutiva vez consecutiva sus proveedores en el mercado del contrabando había desertado por otro oponente que ofrecía el doble e incluso lo triple que él logrando que únicamente cruzara los brazos y contemplaba como sus motines se esfumaban. Comenzaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, era al único contrabandista que le cobraban un interés demasiado alto a comparación de unos cuantos que operaban en esa zona.

―Lo mejor es que dejes esa vida ―comentó su amigo Miroku.

―No ― él negó ― Hay algo. Es mucha casualidad que se cobre un interés demasiado alto y más siendo el único. Alguien me quiere atar la soga al cuello y voy a llegar al final de todo esto.

― ¿Y si te consigues otros proveedores?

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa y comenzó a reír.

―Para mí desgracia esos malditos italianos son mi única fuente. Cuando descubra quien es el hijo de perra quien me ha estado frustrando mis negocios, le voy a meter sus intereses de un plomazo por la boca.

No obstante lejos de Londres y de Inglaterra, un hombre contemplaba a la morena que yacía dormida desnuda en su cama. Sus ojos dorados contemplaban el hermoso atardecer en Toscana, donde los últimos rayos del sol cobijaban el pequeño campo de lavanda que con esmero había cultivado. Recordando que cada una de ellas significaba los años que había sufrido y cómo iba a llevar a cabo su venganza.

Un dedo se deslizó por el borde de su cicatriz y entrecerró los ojos, faltaba poco, muy poco.

Llamaron a la puerta, con pasos lentos caminó hacia ella y la medio entre abrió, era uno de sus hombres.

—Señor el plan ya fue ejecutado.

Al escuchar esas sencillas palabras esbozó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Saben cómo lo tomó?

—Está molesto, pero aun así pagará el interés que se le ha generado.

Él asintió.

—Que estén alertas, no vaya ser una trampa.

El hombre asintió y tras girar sobre sus talones se marchó.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y justo en ese momento distinguió los ojos verdes de la morena que lo miraba con deseo. Ella había despertado.

—Ven — dijo ella palpando con su mano el lugar vacío de la cama — Te vez muy tenso.

Entonces se incorporó en la cama dejando relucir aún más su esbelta figura.

—Y yo sé cómo curarte.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, se quitó los calzoncillos y fue hacía donde la mujer lo invitaba. Se colocó sobre ella deslizando una mano hacia su nuca para atraerla hacia él y besarla con salvaje pasión.

—Hazme tuyo como solo tú saber hacer.

No hubo tiempo para las palabras pues los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento.


End file.
